vilain dèfaut punis
by Eckarose
Summary: shinichi suivi vodka surpris par gin qui avant de ses débarrasser de shinichi décidé de punir sa curiosité avant de lui donner l'apotoxine et s'enfuir .shinichi deviens ensuite julian.
1. Chapter 1 quI voila

je m'appelle Shinichi Kudo je suis 16 je suis au lycée teitan je suis connu et célèbre pour plusieurs raison mais j'aime à penser que de tous je suis connu car je suis détective de l'est surnommé le sauveur de la police ou le sherlock Holmes des temps modernes enfin bref aujourd'hui je suis sortit avec ran à tropical land ou nous avons passé la journée notre dernier attraction il a eu un meurtre que j'ai résolut pendant mon enquête j'ai remarquer deux type louche tout en noir un grand style cheveux argenté mais pas assez vieux pour être appelé grand -père au regard glacial et un petit plus costaud il me semble pas très intelligent après avoir résolue l'enquête en raccompagnant ma meilleure j'ai vu le petit en noir courir et j'ai décidé de le suivre hé ça me calmera car mon plan séduction est tomber à l'eau à cause de ce fichue meurtre qui à casser l'ambiance j'ai dit ran je t'appelle plus tard en suivant le petit dans une ruelle assez sombre flippante je suis resté cacher quelque minute et observer l'échange d'argent en même temps quelque chose derrière ma tête s'enfonce la voix me dit bouge pas gamin j'ai reconnu la voix c'est son complice les deux autre homme apparu le petit sort son arme la voix derrière me dit main en 'air j'obéi de plus menacer de deux arme me laisse pas le choix je regarde les deux qui sont devant moi je vois celui qui n'est pas armé il dit nerveusement vous venir ans gin seule ordure de vodka je pense vodka c'est un alcool celui derrière moi me pousse je tombe au sol aussitôt son pied sur mon dos je sent son arme sur ma tête il fouille mes poches je suis mal à l'aise je me force de pas lui montrer celui qui donné l'argent tenter s'enfuir celui qui me fouille dit je vous déconseille de faire ça il tire mes cheveux il menace celui qui fuis compris revenez dit la voix derrière moi il reviens son complice le saisit en le menaçant de son arme celui qui me tient me donne deux coup de pied dans le ventre il me dit reste au sol gamin je suis plier en deux enfoiré ma fais super mal celui derrière moi me surveille j'aurais rien bien shooter mais j'ai rien sur la main je fais le proie contre eux j'aurais bien fuis mal trop mal le grand dit a l'autre déshabillez vous celui qui voulu fuis dit hors de question je me déshabille pas devant un gamin le grand le frappe lui à dit à poil le type refuse le complice le coince au mur le grand s'approche de lui il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille j'ai pas entendu il deviens pale il se déshabille moi j'ai détournez ma tête je recherche objet quelconque le grands me tire les cheveux il me dit gamin veut jouer dans le mondes des adultes je vais te montre que la curiosité vilain défaut je lui dit allez vous faire foutre connard vos savez pas qui je suis il me tire les cheveux il me dit shinichi je vais punir ton insolence il me relève me colle au mur il dit à l'autre type au sol le type laissez le c'est qu'un gamin le petit lui donner coup de pied il dit ta gueule le grand s'approche de moi je me sent rougir contre mon gré je lui dit salopard je vous enverrais en prison la il m'embrasse sur la bouche je sent la main de ce type passer sur mon torse je me sentir rougir il me caresse le type dit faites pas ça il arrête ide m'embrasser il donné plusieurs coup de pied au type moi j'ai le souffle couper je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot le complice me relève il me tient je lui résiste le grand sortit un petit couteau il découpe mon pull laissant paraître je sent des frisson me parcourir le corps le grand face à moi caresse mon torse je me débat le petit maintien mes main je vois le grand sourire qu j'aime pas du tour voir il passe une de ses main sur un de mes tétons il m'embrasse et l'autre détache ma ceinture et ouvre ma fermeture de mon pantalon il glisse sa main entre mes jambe je veut me débattre mais je suis maintenue je rougis il joue de mon sexe il cessé m' embrassez il me dit à l'oreille je te prendrais bien si tu étais plus jeune mais j'ai affaire il tire deux balle sur le type il dit emmène la cible ou tu sait il me son complice me lâche et ramasse le corps et s'en va le grand découpe le bouton de mon pantalon me caresse toujours il joue de mes tétons jusque il durci avec sa langue il descente jusqu'à mon sexe il me suce âpres un moment il m'obliger jouir je m'enroule au sol après ça en riant il dit la curiosité toujours punis d'une façon ou d'une autre il tire mes c cheveux il m'oblige avaler une pilule il me dit ceci est un poison qui ne laisse pas de trace adieu shinichi il est partit moi je senti mes larme tomber je suis trop douleur et humilié pour fuir je m'effondre peut après je suis toujours vivant mais plus dans mon corps d'ados mais ans un corps d'enfants nu j'ai fermer ma veste qui assez grand pour me cacher rentre chez moi je suis tomber plus d'une fois je me suis fais une entorse je m'en fiche ce je voulais faire c'est oublier ce cauchemar j'ai pris une longue douche pleure je suis enfuis quand ran venu me voir lendemain j'ai pris l'arme de mon père aussi traîner dans la rue des heures penser chercher moyen de les protéger t les jour passe à chaque fois je veut mourir mais j'ai pas courage les parole de ce types me hantes s'il apprend je suis toujours vivant il les tuera tous et s'il me retrouve je veut pas imaginer mon sort entre ses main ce type est sans pitié meurtrier violeur pédophile trop curieux me demande comment je m'appelle j'ai donné Conan edogawa comme identité j'ai mal à mes pieds mon entorse pris mauvais tournure je passe mes nuis dans maison abandonné lieu personne vit veille ran au loin elle est inquiète pour moi j je le voix je l'ai comme promis ce soir l'appeler je l'ai jamais fais je suis changé de planque tout le temps mais pourtant papa et mon oncle m'ont trouver j'ai réussi fuir par la fenêtre mais très vite coincé sur le toi de l'immeuble je suis solution sauter pas sujet vertige je serai passer bien si j'avais corps de shinichi mais en Conan je suis restreint deux solution t papa arriver derrière mois il me dit 1 seule choix possible shinchan j'ai regarder en bas j'ai put m'apercevoir c'est haut et risquer plus hôpital mon cerveau marque impossible si je suis blesser dangereux pour un 6 je serre les poing puis je veut prendre mon arme merde mon arme papa à un sourire amuser il sort l'arme il dit c'est sa que tu cherche pas très malin de laisser à tes ennemie toute façon elle serais pas utiles sans balle réel p me dites pas quelle n'est pas chargé j'observe on père il pas bougé de sa position il compte pas le faire surement sachant le rebord derrière moi une penser pas mienne me dit ne fuis pas et autre chose le sentiment une personne que je reconnais sous ses déguisement je cris montre toi il a pas fallu 3 seconde il étais la devant moi ce prétentieux arrogant magicien kaito Kids papa et lui se dévisage papa me regarde et le regarde puis sortit un sourire affaire résolue je comprend rien ma tête me fais mal la neige tombe je la regarde tomber tristement je ne suis pas vouloir comprendre j'ai penser kaito me demande comment tu sait moi ici je lui répond je l'ignore je lui demande comment toi toujours me trouver il répond un magicien ne révèle jamais c'est tour surtout à tentai kun je remarque que je tremble pas de froid non à cause de ce qu'il c'est passer papa m'observe il pas seule Kids aussi je me rougir il ont même regard il même sourire une fumée rose j'ai tenter bouche mon nez quand j'ai senti mes yeux se ferme j'ai senti des bras me porter tous devenue noir pendant certain temps tout ces image le train à tropical land ces meurtres devant moi mon viol défilé je dis à mon cerveau je veut pas me souvenir ça mais avec ma mémoire photogénique je suis toujours cauchemar de ces scènes je mes suis réveiller je regarde ou je suis je vois que je suis dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain je vois mes blessure ont été soignée entend des voix à cotè je regarde par la fenêtre il faits jour je me suis lève trop vite j'ai eu vertige j m'étire en regardant dans le miroir j'ai vu je porte un pyjama vert je blêmis de savoir qu'on ma changé je regarde mon torse douloureux au niveau de mes cote et les bleus faite des coups de pieds donné quelque esquimau se de mon séjour dehors j'éternue j'essuie mon nez avec mon haut de pyjama trop flemme de prendre un mouchoir je regarde la porte j'hésite de prendre de tout façon le résultat sera le même je vais me disputer par mon père j'avale ma salive qui me brûler la gorge j'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort je comprend que j'ai plus de vois je me décide d'aller à cotè i personne mes parents mon parrain et le dernier un garçon qui me ressemble trop il a l'air énerver papa lui dit tu me parle sur un autre ton je suis pas ton ami j'éternue à nouveau je m'essuie mais je sent regard sur moi maman face à moi me serre dans ses bras elle me dit shinichi tu va bien je regarde maman de haut j'ai vu son regard d'inquiétude je baiser le yeux je rougis en m'apercevant je suis hauteur de ses poitrines je sourie rassurant elle me sourit et dit dieu merci tu va bien mon shinchan je regarde papa il à un visage indéchiffrable le prof inquiet et interrogateur je regarde le dernier lui je le regarde interrogateur je j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun sont le prof me dit shinichi laisse moi regarde j'ai hésite à lui montrer mais pris sur moi il dit tu as la gorge rouge et enflé r tu as besoin de médecin je signe qui est ce papa me signe tu le connais très bien c'est Kids insaisissable je signe je sait c'est Kids mais pourquoi il pressent ici papa regarde maman je regarde maman elle me serre dans ses bras elle m'embrasse tu est trop kawaii shinchan je rougi plus je signe maman arrête les kawaii ça fais sourire papa Kids essayé filer papa lui tient le bras et lui dit d'une voix sévère je t'ai de pas bouger kaito kuroba je signe il se passe quoi entre eux maman me signe c'est ton frère kenichi je signe je croyais lui mort papa me dit y a pas dis tu fouiller mon bureau je me planque derrière maman je pense idiot tu viens te faire piéger papa à volontairement dit Kids l'insaisissable j'éternue je m'essuie avec mon pyjama maman me cris shinichi ne t'essuie pas avec ton pyjama kaito il sourit papa lui tire l'oreille et le met sur le canapé il lui dit sèvrent tu ne bouge pas de ce fauteuil kaito il dit je vous maman lui lancé regard de sorcière papa me regarde pas très content je regarde filer direct dans la chambre je n'ai pas très envie d'affronter papa autoritaire j'entend des pas de papa je cherche une cachette je me planque dans l'armoire je retient ma respiration je me rencontre que ma cachette fais noir vraiment noir depuis je suis allé dans cette ruelle sombre je suis obtenue peur du noir l'armoire c'est ouvert c'est papa il me assit sur le lit il dit je te prévient tout de suite tu es punis je lui signe pourquoi j'ai rien fais il répond sévèrement tu te souviens des règle tu as violer plus d'une il me dit tu fais l'insolent tu désobéit tu sera sanctionner je n'hésiterai pas te foutre des fessé je lui répond d je suis 16 tu n'es pas il me regarde sévèrement il dit tu as 21 je lui pas répondu il me dit répond moi je lui signe non il me dit est corps de 16 je répond moi je lui répond non nerveusement est tu ados je surveille ses main je lui non est enfant devant moi je lui dit je veut pas être enfants je veut être normal papa me dit je crois pas que tu es compris de quelle situation que tu te trouve ceux qui t'on mis comme ça ne sont des personnes de cœur il sont sans pitié dangereux tes amis la famille ceux qui découvrirons ton secret ne seront plus si tu agis comme ados tu attireras soupçon qui dit soupçon dit curieux avec mauvaise intention tourner autour de toi j'ai pu sentir mes larme s couler sur mes joue papa me dit me regarde et il me dit shinichi comment tu tes retrouver dans un corps d'enfants je signe après tropical land deux type noir faire échange un grand argenté ma donné poison je me suis réveiller comme ça papa je vais mourir empoisonner papa me dit tu n'est pas du poison tu ne risque pas mourir shinchan tu aurais du m'appeler je suis la pour t'aider quand tu as des problèmes c'es mon rôle de t'aider je lui répond je voulais les retrouver tout seul et j'ai eu peur tu me croit pas tu me dépose à l'orphelinat papa il essuie mes larmes il dit petit ignorant je suis ton papa si mon fils à besoin de moi je suis la je ne t'ai jamais laisser tomber je ne le ferais jamais j'aurais je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois c'est pas tout les problème que tu peut résoudre tout seul par fois c'est un travail d'équipe qui peut les résoudre si je ne t'avais trouver les criminel ou les service sociaux te trouve à traîner tu serais vraiment à l'orphelinat à l'heur qu'il est et maman tu as penser à elle on aurais non seulement son fils mort du froid mais dans le corps d'enfants je signe pardon papa je voulais pas inquiéter toi et maman papa dit tu es pardonner mais tu es quand même punis pour avoir pris mon arme sans permission et pour non respect des règles je lui signe c'est quoi ma punition papa me dit en verra ça plus tard d'abord faire ta couverture je dis papa je veut pas en Amérique il me dit ne t'inquiète pas sans papier tu ne peut voyager à l'étranger ça me rassure je peut pas quitter le pays je lui demande c'est quoi ton plan papa il me sourit on va voir ça avec les autres dans le salon je descend du lit j'essuie mon visage j'éternue j'ai essuyer mon nez avec mon pyjama papa il sourcil il dit si maman te surprend faire ça elle sera pas contente je dit j'ai force de chercher un mouchoir papa il à prit un sac dans l l'armoire il ouvre il sort des vêtement d'enfant il dit plus tard on ira t'acheter de vetements je regarde le sac je reconnais c'est celui d'un de mes petit cousin quand il vient à la maison et je dois le laisser chez le prof j'ai choit un short mais papa n'est pas d'accord il me dit faut commencer suivre les saison les short c'est pour l'hiver j'ai du choisit un pantalon jean bleu foncer une chemise blanche des chaussette blanche j'a signer je veut prendre un bain il touche mon front il dit pas avec ta fièvre prend plutôt une douche je signe d'ok je sort mais j'ai mal à mon pied quand je marche je regarde dans le salon maman elle à mon frère dans ses bras il allaite je pense je suis content de ne pas être retour couche kaito et le profs discutent maman me sourit je luis sourit je vais dans la salle de bain du prof je cherche attraper certaine de mes affaires je suis trop petit je regarde autour si il y a quelque chose me donner hauteur il y en a pas je saute après plusieurs essaie je suis enfin à m'arriver au lavabo en me hissant jusqu'à mais toujours trop petit pour atteindre mes affaire j'ai fais même stratégie j'ai réussit un certain temps j'ai attraper mes affaire mais voulant redescendre j'ai casser quelque chose je redescend mais kaito m'attraper il dit surtout pas petit frère tu va te couper il me montre les morceau de verre il me pose sur le bord du lavabo je lui signe qu'est ce qui fais la il comprend rien je soupire en dehors des parent personne peut me comprendre je regarde kaito il semble réfléchir il sourit il fais apparaître une boite il me dit tient ça peut t'aider à communiquer avec d'autre je regarde la boite avec méfiance c'est tablette junior plein de fonction dessus net réseaux sociaux il me dit c'est un cadeau d'amitié je prend la boite je l'examine il n'est pas ouvert je signe d'un merci je l'ouvre je trouve une tablette bleue après quelque manœuvrer je lui demande qu'est qui fais la il sourit il dit j'ai entendu un bruit de casse je lui dit ou sont mes parent il mon père est au téléphone ma mère est sortit avec le professeur faire s course il dit tuas souci avec ta taille en dirais je lui dit j'ai du mal avec la hauteur je ne peut atteindre mes affaires il dit un coup de main je lui dit non merci je peut faire seul ma toilette il dit c'est pas mon intention je parle de ta bêtise du sol je cligne des yeux je regarde le sol il y a plein de morceaux éparpiller kaito ramasse un verre avec du papier d'après l'odeur c'est du parfum très fort j'éternue kaito me propose un paquet de mouchoir j'ai accepter mais je suis toujours méfiant il souris et claque des doigt les bout de verre sont tous disparu je regarde intriguée il sourit il dit tu ferais d'accélérer ça fais 18 min tu es dans la salle de bain il me met au sol maintenant c'est sans danger ah j'oubliais ton père ma demander de t'apporter tes vêtement il dit tu as besoin d'aide tu me fais savoir et il sort c'est après son départ j'ai vu un portable je regarde il y a peu de numéros je me suis dépêcher de prendre ma douche je le fais sans regarder mon torse je ne supporte pas le voir je me suis essuyer avec la serviette qui étais mes avec mes vetements qui me semble plus chaud il sont repasser j'ai finis d'enfiler mon pantalon ma chemise blanche mon pull vert j'étais entrain de mettre mes chaussettes quand ça a frapper papa ouvert il me regarde il s'est approcher de moi il à regarder mon pied il dit tu compte toute même pas marcher avec cette entorse je lui signe mais papa il me signe d'un avertissement j'ai bien compris que papa ne plaisante pas je termine mettre mes chaussette en observant papa il range mes affaires dans u panier qu'il est ensuite sur l'étagère qui est de ma hauteur il dit c'est mieux de casser de chose pour atteindre tes affaires je signe gomen je voulais pas casser papa il dit je sait que c'est pas facile d'atteindre la hauteur il faut qu'on adapte certaine pièce à ta taille je pense il faut m'adapte papa me demande tu as finis je lui signe je dois me coiffer il dit ne t'inquiet pas pour tes cheveux on fera quelque changement tout al'heure je lui signe pourquoi il dit si tu garde la tête shinichi tu pourrais être reconnue par tes amis et ceux qui te connaisse nous devons faire quelque changement mais avant prend ça je regarde c'est un médicament je lui signe d'un non il me dit sévèrement ne commence pas tes caprice tu le prend pour descendre ta fièvre mais je refuse toujours alors papa il emploie la force en me débattant contre lui je lai taper ares m'avoir forcer avaler il ma fichu des tape sur mes main avec un ton sévère il a dit ne lève jamais la main sur moi ni sur un grand je pouvais sentir mes main me brûles après il pris dans bras et il allé au salon ou c'est assis sur canapé angle de mon parrain j'ai vu mon petit frère il s'amuse avec se jouer avec kaito il me regarde j'ai aussi vite détourner mon regard papa il est sur son ordinateur je voulu me lever papa il me signe d'essayer je soupire quand papa fais ce signe si je désobéi je m'en sortirais pas sans conséquence je m'ennuie et deux je suis punis et coincé avec papa je suis pas seule kaito aussi s'ennuie il jongler papa lui lancer un regard il compris qu'il à pas moyen j'ai pris la tablette j'écris un message à kaito il souris il montre des chiffre je marque une réponse il sourit mais signe d'un non je marque un autre chiffre toujours non et je me marque plusieurs il me dit non je marque j'abandonne il me montre la réponse je lui marque ou tu habite il me fais dohai je traduit Haido il me signe OK je lui demande tu cherche quoi comme pierre il me dit chut secret un magicien ne révèle jamais c'es secret en particulier un tentai kun je marque je t'emmerde il lève les yeux en l'air puis fais apparaître un jeu de carte un je souris je lui marque OK tu triche pas il c'est approcher je lui marque donne il c'est assit près de moi la je me suis senti nerveux mais après je me suis senti en sécurité mais en même temps je suis mal à l'aise mon petit frère Conan est venue à 4 patte m embêter mais moi je veut pas papa ma lancé un regard noir kaito il appris mon petit frère dans ses bras il a mis sur ses genoux mon frère Conan il porte un pull jaune et vert et une salopette jean et les chaussettes jaune il à sa tétine verte il à les même yeux que moi mais il a les cheveux blond comme maman on fais une partie mais le regard de mon petit frère me déstabilise je sentiment me fais payer d'être méchant avec lui depuis sa naissance i mois je me suis jamais soucier de lui mais maman m'oblige quand même à s'occuper de lui je joue mais vite ennuyer de plus mon frère Conan semble me battre j'ai arrêté je demande à papa d'aller dans la chambre il dit non tu reste je boude j'ai marre je peut rien faire d'intéressant maman et le prof sont arrive des course je l'ai regarder ranger après prof apporter un plateau de boisson et de gâteaux maman est venu avec des yaourt elle installer mon frère dans son trotteur et elle c'es assit entre papa et moi après séparation du gâteau entre papa kaito prof maman moi j'ai eu mais ça brûle trop ma gorge je me suis contenter du jus Conan à eu dois à son yaourt papa dit maintenant nos commençons par te trouver une nouvelle identité j'ai réussit à choisir Edogawa mais en prénom c'était plus difficile maman veut à tout prix me mettre un prénom ou elle pourrais me donner surnom j'ai finis avec Julian un nom d'acteur kaito dit vous devriez changez sa date de naissance je voulais pas pour la plus part des proposition mais papa ma fais comprendre que je n'ai pas mot à dire que c'est lui qui décide au final de compte je suis maintenant

Julian Edogawa 6 ans

né à Los Angeles 4 juillet(la mon petit frère est né )

mère: Fumiyo Edogawa américaine japonaise

métier inconnue pour l'instant

2 père Ronan Edogawa français

père adoptive dècèdee marié à Fumiyo idée de kaito

dans un accident avant la naissance de Conan

et yusako kudo japonais

vrai père don de sperme idée de maman

métier inconnue pour l'instant

frère Conan et Kaito idée de maman

elle refuse qu'on soit séparer à nouveau

shinichi cousin agasa reste mon parrain

je dois vivre avec kaito Conan et les parent idée de papa

mais quand il sont absent c'est agasa qui veille sur moi et

obligation d'obéir à kaito de comporter 100% en enfants

papa et maman décider

quand je serais en forme

il teint mes cheveux en blond et change de coiffure j'ai pas le choix

j'irais au primaire comme tout les enfants

Conan ira en crèche

kaito à décider rester dans son lycée et

à ses activité habituel

et le pire j'ai pas droit aux scène de crimes

je dois rentre avec mes cousin chez mon parrain idée de papa sous peine de sanction près deux heur de réunion de famille je me suis endormie dans les bras de maman papa et sortit avec kaito il lui a pas laisser le choix mon frère Conan il est dans son parc maman ma emmener dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain plus tard sensei araide est venue m'examiner car ma fièvre ne descend pas je l'aurais bien envoyée promener mais je n'arrive pas à résister ce qui l'arrange bien après il m'examiner il à dit aux parent que j'ai deux cote casée une entorse qui c'ètais aggraver de mon pied gauche et ma fièvre est du à une pneumonie sévère vu que j'ai traîner depuis plusieurs jours dans le froid mais sensei dit à mes parents normalement que je devrais être hospitalisée mais me connaissant je m'enfuirais dé que je serais en ètat


	2. Chapitre 2 devenir Julian Edogawa

j'ai été retrouver par papa depuis 4 jour le lendemain papa maman kaito le prof et moi nous avons créer Julian Edogawa seulement je ne suis pas sortie non je suis rester clouer au lit avec fièvre pendant 3 dernier jour ma petite escapade ma fais avoir une pneumonie en plus de mon entorse deux cote casser je ne plus de fièvre je suis contraint de rester dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain jusqu'à changement d'apparence je m'ennuie un peu papa et maman sont absent kaito il reste que le soir mon parrain ne viens juste pour s'assure je ne fais de fièvre m'apporter le repas je suis allongé sur le lit avec ma tablette jouer au poker et d'autre jeux vidéo j'ai entendue une voix que je connais trop bien c'es ran elle demande nde pour moi en entendant sa voix mes larme sont tomber quand elle est partit le prof venu me voir j'ai essuyé et retenu mes larmes j'ai dit prof je vais prendre une bain j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre ben je lui sortit l'argument trois jour sans me doucher il à finis par accepter mais il a insister pour m'emmener j'ai du accepter pour qu'il me ficha paix de cette histoire éviter marcher avec mon entorse elle est moins enfler mais encore mal normal j'ai marcher avec pendant des jours durant ma fuite j'ai les béquille mais je utilise pas enfin sauf quand mes parents et kaito sont présents il me font chiez une fois seule dans la sale de bain j'ai pas réussit à empêcher mes larme tomber même pendant mon bain j'ai eu envie de laisser rentre l'eau dans mes poumons sauf une personne qui est venu me faire chiez kaito quand j'ai essaye il ma dit tu peut toujours rêver je le regarde avec un regard noir il dit maintenant tu va m'écouter je je sait plus sur toi et ta vrai raison de ta fugue je comprend rien il c'es t'approcher de moi il me dit 1 tu es mal à l'aise avec ton père le prof et moi 2 tu tremble dé que tu es seul avec l'un de nous et rois j'ai suffisamment de preuve pour savoir que tu n'as pas été seulement battu cet instant j'ai sent de frisson me parcourir le corps je nie la il sortit un sachet de mes vêtement de ce maudit jour je me sent si honteux de m'être trahis je voulais personne découvre cette partit j'ai rapprocher mes jambe de mon torse et je me suis mis à pleurer il mm'oblige à le regarde il me dit je ne direrai à personne toi et moi nous somme frère qu'on veuille ou non il dit a ton avis pourquoi j'ai pris de m'exposer avec papa je lui signe moi il me c'est exact c'est pas pour les parents mais pour toi je support papa parce que c'est le prix à payer pour protéger mon petit frère ou plus tôt mes petit frères il dit peu de temps après tu es disparu je me suit rendu au dernier endroit tu es aller j'ai trouver tes vêtement qui puais le sperme il y avais du sang mais par chance j'ai vu que c'est pas toi qui est mort mais j'ai vite compris que es en danger si il découvre tu es vivant alors il te chercheront et t'abattrons avec leur meilleur sniper il petit frère je sais qui tu as croisé je sait qui pu faire une chose horrible c'est le plus dangereux le préférer du boss je l''ai connais très bien ce sont les même qui as tuer toichii et Chicage quand j'étais petit les même qui m'ont voulu mettre dans leur camps mais j'ai jouer leur apprenti je savais dans corps d'enfant je ne serais me défendre grâce à vermouth j'appris le déguisement le karaté et autre chose qu'il ignore que je sais faire j'ai réussit à m'échapper je suis resté distance de vous pour qu'ils'en prenne pas à toi et au parent mais le hasard à voulus que tu croise le chemin de connard je sait de quoi il est capable mais je sait une chose si il à commencer mais il apprend tu es vivant et un enfant la il ira encore plus loin il adore les enfants plus jeune et ça je ne lui permettra qu'il touche à nouveau mon frère il dit je te dis ça parce que je sait que je peut te faire confiance mais moi je veut que tu me fasse confiance et tu oublis cet idée de mourir si tu pense à faire cette chose tu le laisse gagner prendre possession de toi i me dit à l'oreille petit frère faisons équipe pour leur mettre des bâton dans leur projet il me prête son portable je lui marque comment papa m'interdit les scène de crime il me répond tout va bien j'ai un plan pas besoin de scène crime tes déduction et ma magie peut faire quelque chose d'unique et imbattable kaito mais papa le saura il ne inquiète pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac mais pour que mon plan fonctionne nous devront tromper nos ennemie et les parents il me sourit sincère tu dois devenir Julian edogawa il passe sa main sur mon visage il dit petit frère je vais t'apprendre le poker face ça va t'aider à tromper ton monde sans les dure situation il dit ne t'inquiète pas je te force pas apprendre la magie peut être quelle tour de séduction qui pourrait amadouer les fille en colère je le regarde sa main est si douce j'ignore pourquoi mais sa présence me donner sentiment d'être en sécurité et ce n'est pas la première fois j'ai ce sentiment je décide de ne pas le regarder il sourit il dit petit frère tues censé te laver tu ferai mieux te dépêcher avant que papa rentre il est sur le point de sortir mais je sait pas pourquoi je le retient et je lui demande reste s'il te plait il me regarde il dit tu veut que je t'aide c'est ça je lui marque je n'arrive pas me laver les yeux fermer je ne supporte pas il c'est accroupit je comprend pour le moment tu es dégoutter mais après tu oublieras ce qui c'est passer je te dit pas que tu feras plus ce cauchemar mais je suis sure d'une chose tu reviendra à la normal je marque tu as il me dit moi non mais j'ai des amis il ont subit le même cauchemar je l'ai laisser finir mon bain après je filer un ensemble sort violet avec un tee-shirt bleus chaussette après on est retour dans la chambre il à décider de finir la journée on à jouer au poker tout en l'observant il adore le chocolat il ma proposer j'ai encore mal en avalant mais moins qu'avant je me suis contenter du jus de fruit et des crème dessert après je suis senti fatigué il dit petit frère tuas besoin de repos tu as une sale tête je me suis couché il est rester jusque je m'endors plus tard papa ma réveiller il me dit hé pour prendre des force il fut manger mais je suis toujours fatigué papa me sourit il ma mit sur ses jambe je suis mal à l'aise mais je décide que je dois réapprendre lui faire confiance c'est mon papa il m donne la soupe vu l'odeur c'est du fais maison elle ça la bonne température mais j'entend le cœur de papa battre c'est drôle j'ai l'impression son cœur chante papa me demande qu'est ce qui me faire sourire je lui ment je signe si Conan nous vois il sera jaloux papa m'embrasse le front ne t'inquiète pas ton ptit frère dort je signe papa vous dormez ou il me dit nous dormons à la maison ne t'inquiète pas on par le passage secret je lui signe gomen de vous mettre en danger c'est de ma papa m'arrête en mettant le doigt sur ma bouche il me dit ne t'excuse pas pour les autre tu n'a fais que ton travail une enquête retourne pas toujours bien nous fais tous des erreur toi tu as juste montrer que tu es dangereux pour eux ça les fais peur il ont tenter il ont échouer maintenant grâce à toi il vont commettre beaucoup d'erreur qui va conduire à leur perte et deuxième maman et moi nous somme vos parent qu'il pleuve qu'il neige l'un de vous à besoin de nous nous somme la c'est notre travail de aimer aider protéger nos enfants en toute circonstance il dit shinichi quelque soit ton corps ta vie je suis ton papa et je ferais mon travail comme je l'ai toujours fais parce je t'aime et depuis le premier jour tu es né toi et tes frères je suis toujours veiller sur vous tous nous somme une famille et une équipe c'est tout ce qui compte je regarde papa je suis sure il sent que je n'ai pas le morale c'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète et puis un flash bac m'est apparue celui ou nous étions sur le toit je me rencontre que je suis tomber vraiment bas mon frère à raison je laisse ce salaud prendre possession de moi non je dois me battre contre lui reprendre gout de vivre et je m'aperçois que mes larme couler papal es as vu aussi il me fais la même chose quand j'étais petit que je suis triste il met sur son épaule il caresse mon dos il me dit pleure shinchan évacue toute cette tristesse je me suis mis à pleurer jusqu'à que je me suis endormie dans ses bras je n'aime pleurer devant les autres j'ai jamais réussi tromper mes parents quand je suis triste et colère il le savent quoi que je fais papa ma remis au lit il ma embrasser sur le front il me dit bonne nuit mon fils j'ai fait cauchemar mais mon frère kaito il me murmure à l'oreille tout va bien je suis la personne te feras du mal après il me suggère que je suis au foot et que je massacre l'équipe noir avec mes buts ça a marcher je m'imagine que eux perdent le match et je gagne le match au matin j'ai vu mon frère endormie sur son ordinateur il cherche des pierre précieuse je l'ai recouvert de ma couverture je suis aller dans la salle de bain avec mes béquilles qui m'ont bien aider atteindre le miroir je pu voir la plupart de mes blessures sont en guérison mes bleu sont presque invisible mais j'ai toujours mal a mes cotè ma gorge n'est plus enflé ni rouge mais je toujours mal quand j'avale j'ai pris une douche je me suis démêler mes cheveux qui fus douloureux car ça fus un moment je ne les as pas coiffer habiller d'un pantalon vert un de pull jaune vert chaussette verte je me suis mis devant télé au son bas parce que je me suis aperçus qu'il est très tôt j'ai zappe mais rien d'intéressant à cette heure ci j'ai jouer sur ma tablette j'ai vu il y a nouveau fonction mais j'ai finis par rendormir devant la télé j'ai entendu que il y a du mouvent j'ai pu distinguer maman et professeur en cuisine papa plus tard papa et en dernier mon frère kaito mais c'est mon frère Conan qui venu me réveiller il me bavent dessus quand je j'ai ouvert les yeux il est prêt de ma tête j'ignore comment il arriver la il me regarde il me sourie près il à dit juju j'écarquille les yeux c'est la première fois je l'entend faire un son il redit juju et puis il dit Julian maman qui est venu voir elle à entendue elle à pris mon frère dans ses bras elle à dit gaiement Conan tu viens de dire ton premier mot il redit Julian maman lui fais un bisous après elle yusako ton fils viens de dire son premier mot papa venus et qui à gagner Conan Julian papa kaito le prof ont tous fais le même tête kaito c'est pas trop difficile pour un bébé papa avec sourire dit pas pour un petit surdoué comme ses grand frère je signe pourquoi moi maman il veut te dire grand frère je t'aime je signe mais je m'intéresse jamais à lui et en plus il bavent papa dit c'est sa façon de faire un bisous Conan quand maman la mis à terre il est venu vers moi à quatre patte et mieux il monter sur le canapé il revenue prêt de mon visage je regarde les adulte il ont tous une tête de surprise kaito à eu une idée il appris Conan dans ses bras il c'est mis à pleurer maman et papa aussi mais il continuer à pleurer en pleurant un seul mot qu'il juju man c'est assit à cotè de moi quand il vu que je suis jute à cotè de lui il arrêter de pleurer kaito dit j'ai compris il veut que tu joue avec lui Conan sourit à cette remarque j'ouvre grand les yeux je signe pourquoi quand moi je m'intéresse pas à lui il me fais tout ses premier truc papa me signe il veut impressionner il veut être comme son grand frère il t'adore même si tu le fuis je signe je ne le fuis pas papa mais bien sur je voit son comportement il ne me croit pas sur ma dernière phrase il me signe prend l dans tes bras tu va voir ce qu'il fais je regarde kaito maman il m'observe je regarde Conan il me regarde tristement je me suis assit j'ai signer papa est ce que il sait qui je suis vrai papa me répond il dit possible il est très intelligent je regarde Conan il me regarde avec tristesse je regarde maman elle me sourit et un clin d'œil j'ai entendu la penser de kaito m'encourage j'ai propose à Conan de venir il accepte sans hésitation après il touche mon visage il me fais encore ses bisous baveux je trouve dégoûtant je lui remet son bisous baveux il rit je le regarde dans les yeux il me regarde aussi j'ai coller mon front sur son front j'ai vu papa lui fais ça il me souri juju je lui sourit et je referme mes bras autour de lui et je lui donne le câlin qui veut lui aussi à sa façon me fais un câlin et c'est bien la première fois que trouve pas Conan collant j'ai compris mon petit frère veut remonter le moral pour empêcher sa bave vienne à moi je lui remet sa sucette préféré qui bizarrement qui est écrit j'aime mon frère il accepte par contre de voir qu il a 5 dent et une qui pousse me fais rire on voit bien que c'est un bébé je remarque mon frère il sent pas la rose la j'ai marquer pitié enlever putois de mes narine papa sourit il appris Conan dans ses bras mais j'ai vu Conan à déjà compris papa c'est zéro caprice par contre moi je senti que j'ai faim maman me dit shinchan il faut que tu mange pour être en pleine forme mais papa est revenue sans Conan maman elle ou est Conan papa répond kaito il ma demander de faire il me regarde de son regard strict et me dit avant de manger tu prend te médicament j'ai toute de suite croiser les bras je hais les médicament et les piqûre man elle dit ^ton papa à raison tu as besoin des médicament pour retrouver la santé quantifiais dans mon vrai corps je m'arrangeais pour ne pas les prendre mais depuis je suis devenu Julian je suis forcé de les prendre et en plus c'est papa qui s y colle parfois je lui résiste mais parfois je sus trop faible pour résister papa est venu avec le s bidule je refuse de les avaler maman cherche à me convaincre papa il perd patience kaito est retour avec Conan habillé identique moi il m'observe il donne Conan à maman il dit laisse moi faire papa le regarde intrigué il le laisse faire kaito me fixe droit dans les yeux il sourit et je n'arrive pas détourner mon regard de lui et sans me rendre compte il ma fais prendre ce bidule il me dit ça est petit frère tu a prit ton traitement je regarde incompréhension comment il à réussit à me faire prendre cette chose maman elle incroyable kaito tu as réussit lui faire du premier coup papa lui dit je ne suis pas surpris il à le sourire sourire sournois kaito n'apprécie pas ses allusion kaito il enveut beaucoup à papa ce me met mal à l'aise de voir cette ambiance maman elle à elle non plus j'ai tenu la min de kaito il me regarde il sourit rassurant il dit petit frère ça te dit une promenade après le petit déjeuner je pense que ça fais un moment je suis enfermer je luis signe OK maman me dit tu es sure je lui signe je marre de restez à l'intérieur papa s'il te plait je lui sort regard de chien battu il dit à une seule condition je lui désigne c'est quoi il me dit d'un ton sévère je ne veut que tu laisse ton pied reposer je lui signe d'accord il dit kaito tu sait de quoi kaito dit oui je sais papa dit d'abord petit déjeuner je sourit léger après je suis aller à la table ou j'ai pris un chocolat au lait comme kaito lui il rajoute ses céréale Conan aussi lui il a son biberon mais papa il me surveille tout en buvant son café maman le surnomme l'accro au café après le petit déjeuner je suis brosser mes dents kaito aussi après il se coiffe mais après le gel il met en désordre il me regarde il sourit il me met assis sur le lavabo dit voyons comment modifier la coupe shinichi il essaye plusieurs coupe avant de trouver une qui lui plait il dit je t'aurais bien teint tes cheveux en cool mais le vieux me tuera prés j'ai enfiler mon blouson k bleu mes chaussure rouge des gants et le bonnet papa dit jusqu'au coucher du soleil ma tablette et d'autre truc mon frère la mis dans un sac il dit tu as besoin de nouveauté on verras ça demain aujourd'hui c'est dimanche une voiture est arrivée kaito ma mis sur son dos et nous somme monter à l'arrière papa nous surveillais une fois attaché il dit jii voici shinichi maintenant c'est Julian il dit petit frère lui c'est jii c'est lui qui veiller sur moi pendant des années il est aussi mon assistant jii dit enchanter de vous rencontre jeune Julian je sourcil au terme jeune maître kaito désolé mais m'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis petit même quand je lui dit pas la peine je fais de tête de même jii sourit jeune maître ou allons nous sur le terrain de papa jii dit bien jeune maître il démarre nous avons rouler pendant des 1 h sur le trajet kaito ma montrer le tour des fleur tout en écoutant les two mixe nous somme arrivé sur un terrain il y a des tas de truc différent mais il y a aussi une foret d'arbre kaito regarde sa montre après il dit petit frère on va chercher un super sapin pour Conan je marque pourquoi faire il me dit c'est bientôt noël Conan n'est un bébé il à besoin de rêver comme tout les enfants il dit et en plus c'est un exercice pour que tu deviens Julian il faut que tu soit parfait pour éviter d'être soupçonner de nos ennemie je je signe d'accord après avec mes béquille j'ai marche r un moment quand on a trouver le sapin il est plus moyen avec plein de branche il choisi 4 autre sapin jii et deux bûcheron sont venus s'occuper des 5 sapins marquer d'un foulard de couleur il à noter les adresse sur la partie livraison après il me demande si j'aime les animaux je lui signe d'un oui il ma mis sur son dos nous somme retournez dans la voiture jii nous emmène a la prochaine destination kaito servit du chocolat pour nous réchauffer il m'explique le prochain exercice c'est observer des enfants voir comment il sont en public je marque pourquoi il me dit je dois aller à lècole et je dois jouer 100% mon rôle sinon papa pourrais faire disparaître shinichi définitif nous somme arrivé dans une fête foraine avec des animaux nous somme rentré par la porte des d'employé il c'est changer dans les vestiaire en père noël il me donne un insigne de VIP avec le logo des employé il me met un bonnet de Noel écrit mon prénom Julian qui s'illumine il me dit tu reste avec jii pendant que moi je travaille cet insigne signifie VIP tout es gratuit pour toi je marque tu travaille vraiment ici il me dit pas exactement je suis bénévole pour le propriétaire est un amis de toichii il me laisse faire des tour de magie en échange je lui apporte des client il me dit je viens tout les dimanches un week-end sur deux et pendant les vacances mais en période hivers je viens pour récolter des font pour les orphelins et enfants malades si ont te demande avec qui tu répond magic noël il sauront c'est moi il finis se changer puis m'emmène au centre ou il s'installe il ou espace est assez grand pour son public il a des employées apporté haut parleur le relie à un casque micro quand il est prêt il me dit petit frère il y a un spectacle de dauphin et otarie à 14 h 45 pour 16 h 45 va faire un tour tu pourrais voir comment il réagis les autres et amuse toi c'est principalement pour ça je t'ai emmenée c'est pour changer les idées tu es restée enfermée e pas mal de temps c'est pas bon pour ton morale la solitude je lui signe d'accord il me sourit retourne la il branche son micro il sourit puis il fais son annonce d'une voix hommes Mesdames et monsieur enfant bonjour et bonne journée bienvenue aux festival es animaux ici le célèbre magic noël qui vous souhaite un joyeuse préparation de noël je vous invite à venir voir mon show de magie et illusion et participer collecte de fond pour les enfants malades orphelin défavorisé venez nombreux apporter de la joie aux enfant merci à tous après il commence ses tours je le regarde il à le sourire du Kids je vois que son public commence l'entourer jii est venu déguiser en homme d'age 4o à 60 mais quand il est chauffeur il parais plus vieux il me dit jeune maître Julian voulez vous faire le tour du festival je regarde kaito qui m'est devenue invisible avec son public je signe d'un oui je me suis diriger vers un panneau centrale je regarde les dispositions il y a même l'espace magie réserver 2 KK je regarde ou se situe le lieu aura le spectacle dauphin et otarie ,il y a un espace zoo ,un espace manège ,restaurant, espace stand jeux,toilette,espace souvenir et l'espace spectacle des animaux marins j'ai du mal à me décider jii me dit jeune maître ou voulez vous allez en premier je marque zoo il me dit alors suivez moi jii marche à mon niveau avec les béquilles je suis pas rapide mais ça me laisse le temps d'observer les enfants qui m'entoure quand je suis arrivée au zoo je regarde les singe il sont mignon il font pleine farce et la mon instinct me signale qu'on m'observer je regarde autour difficile de savoir qui avec tout ce monde autour jii à remarquer que je suis méfiant il me dit jeune maître tout va bien je regarde autour je lui signe OK je regarde les panda et la une voix de petite fille m'interpelle et je me retourne je vois trois enfants une fille avec bandeau je pense sonoko junior deux garçons un grand et Costaud et un moyen des trios avec tache de rousseur sur les joues estimation 6/7 ans je regarde la fille me dit je suis Toshida Ayumi voici mes amis Genta Kojima et Misturiko Tsubaraya nous sonne 6 et nous souhaitons devenir ton amis comment tu t'appelle misturiko dit je paris c'est Julian je marque oui je m'appelle Julian Edogawa 6 genta dit tu es bizarre les deux autre l'interpelle genta jii dit mes cher petit mon jeune maître à quel que soucis de santé misturiko j'ai compris tu as une extension de voix jii dit vous en savez des choses bouya misturiko répond ma grande sœur à eu sa une fois maman m'expliquer c'est qu'elle n'avais pas de voix mais elle pouvais pas parler mais nous entendais ayumis dit tu parle japonnais Julian kun je marque oui je parle anglais français japonais genta tu t'es blesser comment je marque en tombant dans l'escalier je me suis fais une entorse misturiko me dit vous n'as pas mal Julian kun je marque je prends des médicament contre la douleur mais je suis interdit de marcher avec et foot jusqu'à je suis guéris ayumi me dit tu veut visiter avec nous je regarde jii il me signe d'un oui je dis d'accord mais je suis pas rapide misturiko me dit ne vous inquiéter pas nous comprenons Julian kun je signe d'un merci on continue la visite du zoo puis nous avons visitez l'espace manège j'ai observer les enfants s'amuser après un passage au toilette moi je suis rentre en cabine c'est seul endroit ou en je suis seule après passage au stand de jeux j'ai eu tour gratuit j'ai donné la moitié des cadeaux que j'ai gagné puis restaurant j'ai pris hachis parmentier jus d'orange les trio en pencher pour sushi ou curry gâteau glace on pouvais même entendre kaito faire son annonce dans les haut parleur nous allée ou se trouve le spectacle qui à durer deux heures après le spectacle j'ai eu droit un sac cadeau souvenir plus des photos avec les dauphins et les otaries et les trios puis nous somme allée espace souvenir ou il ont acheter des souvenirs moi je ne pas choisis mais la caissière me dit oh un VIP j'ai du choisir quand même j'ai choisi pou mon petit frère et les cousines et pour ran un chien j'ai regarde en me rappelant que j'ai toujours voulus un chien mais les parent n'étant jamais sur place je ne l'ai pas pris après je me suis assis à un banc j'observais les enfant et le public de kaito qui son en admiration je pense si il savais c'est qui magic noël n'est pas un homme mais un ados les trio sont aussi aller le regarder il m'amuse il sont plein de joie d'énergie ayumi toujours sourire misturiko intello du groupe et genta le gourmet du groupe au cour de la journée je me suis souvenue que je les ai croisé à tropical land il se sont glisser dans le tunnel sans payer je très vite compris il voulais être VIP je l'ai laissée faire c'est mieux de les voir se faufiler sans payée j'ai remarquer genta et misturiko voit plus que de l'amitié chez ayumi qui elle semble les voir seulement en amitié mais j'ai appris par les trios le dessin animé à la mode c'est Kamen Yaiba il aimes le foot ou plutôt il sont supporter comme moi des Tokyo Spirit je remarque que le public se disperse kaito fais des photos avec des fan il donne des cadeaux de tout genre il signe des orthographe jii me signale qui'va rentré les trios sont revenue tout souriants il me dise Julian kun dommage tu n'es pas venu je leur marque pas grave de plus j'ai pas le droit de forcer misturiko regarde sa montre ah si rentre tard ma sœur va fâcher il me dit Julian kun je suis content de t'avoir rencontrer je me suis bien amusé mais je dois rentrer ou ma grande sœur sera fâché derrière moi ayumi embrasse ma joue et me dit aligata Julian kun je me suis amusé ayumi contente d'être ton amie a bientôt je me suis sentir rougir par contre les garçons m'ont jeter regard noir de ce bisous ce qui me fis sentir gêné genta faut sourire à moi me dit aligata de cette journée on c'est amusée par contre genta me donner frisson il sont partit en courant et me font au revoir au loin ou plutôt ayumi les autres m'on regarder regard pas sympa pour des 6 kaito il me dit gueule d'ange je le regarde il me sourit je lui sourit il me dit tu viens petit frère je lui signe d'un oui jii dit jeune maître je vais chercher la voiture kaito dit OK je remarque tout mes paquets ne sont pas las kaito m'appelle je remarque il c'est deja avancer je le rattrape et on retourne au vestiaires il se change il transpire beaucoup je fais le tour des vestiaires les casier ont tous un nom celui de kaito kuroba k mais le k remplace une lettre kaito me dit c'est celui de mon père toichii je marque tu l'aime beaucoup plus que papa il me dit c'est pas que j'aime le vieux c'est juste que lui enveu de ne pas avoir résolu le meurtre de son frère jumeau mais je sais que c'est mon vrai père je le sait depuis que je suis retour au japon je lui dit faites la paix j'aime pas cette atmosphère entre vous il s'ait mis à ma hauteur je le sait je l'ai remarquer ce matin mais j'ai besoin de temps pour lui pardonner mais je te promet de faire un effort d'arranger l'ambiance entre nous je le sourit léger papa et kaito sont deux bornée cette atmosphère entre ne s'arrangeras pas tout seul je dois les aider kaito oups j'oublier de tee donner je lui signe je veut pas de ces bidules il me réplique ne viens pas te plaindre à moi tu as mal je marque à condition de livre policier il me dit tututu tu peut demander ce que tu veut sauf rapport enquête et crime c'est pas de niveau 6 et tu es censé faire profil bas si tu ne fais pas ton rôle 100% le vieux fera disparaître je soupire je marque tu m'emmène voir le prochain match de Tokyo Spirit en bonne place il me dit OK mais tu prend tes bidule jusqu'à la fin sans te plaindre et je t'emmène voir le match à les meilleure places c'est OK je signe OK je prend ces bidules que je hais plus que tout au monde sans me plaindre ben je suis bien obligé si je veut aller au match dans les meilleure places après nous somme somme retourner dans la voiture kaito à dit jii passons pizzeria il me dit hé c'ètais comment ta sortit je marque bof regarde les enfant s'amuser courir manger me casser les oreille aux spectacle m'ennuie un peu il me dit c'était qui les trio qui t'ont parler j'ai marquer des profiteur énergétique vorace Ayumi Toshida et ses gorille Genta Kojima et Misturiko Tsubaraya des 6 fan de Kamen Yaiba kaito ne me dit pas tu connais pas Kamen Yaiba le dessin animé je lui signe non il dit ah faut te mettre a jour parce que les enfants suivent la mode je suis bien placer pour le savoir même Conan regarde kamen Yaiba nous somme commander la pizza et jus de fruits nous avons mangé sur place mais le soleil descend nous somme retournez dans la voiture j'ai finis par m'endormir sur le trajet de la maison agasa après j'ai entendu les voix des parents mais j'étais tops fatigué pour me réveiller j'ai senti qu'on me porte j'ai reconnu l'odeur de papa connaissant papa il nous guettais maman elle dit impressionnant kai chan shin chan ne s'endort pas facilement dans une voiture kaito réplique oh je ne rien fais c'est juste les trio qui l'ont fatiguée papa dit les trio o kaito dit oh il à rencontrer un groupe de'amis de 6 il dit trop énergétique pour lui ben de tout f il à été meilleur humeur qu'hier et je préfère comme ça plutôt mode déprime sur ce coup la kaito marque un point j'ai pu sortir et m'amuser même si les activité des enfants m'ennuie mais ça remis meilleur humeurs hier plus tard je me suis réveiller tous dort kaito c'est endormie sur son ordinateur je l'ai couvert de ma couverture je sait pas pourquoi je voulais lui dire grand frère je lui dit merci grand frère fais des beau rêve grand-frère j'ai remarquer que je suis en pyjama ça m'intrigue à chaque de mes réveil j'ai toujours un autre vêtement je suis sortit en silence j'ai vu les paquet que j'avais j'ai décider de les emballer pour divers personne celui de ran emballer avec une lettre d'excuse et je lui rajoute désolé je suis sur affaire très dangereuse je dois protéger ma famille de ceux que je cherche au cas ou je voulais te demander à tropicaland d'être ma petite amie signe ton baka sherlock S.K joyeux noël j'ai range celui dans une biote appelle ran mouri je vais faire livré j 'ai rajouter à livrer le 24/12 j'ai noter les autre cadeau pour juste initiale s je les est cacher la ou je suis seul atteindre je suis allongé sur le canapé prêt du cadeau de ran je surfe sur le net avec ma tablette j'ai chercher les pierre prèceuse leur histoire elle sont toute belle pas étonnant que les personne les collectionne j'ai cherche sur un enfant de 6 font normal la mode des enfants de 6 garçon spider man cars avenger plein d'autre truc je regarde je me suis rendormie sur le canapé peu après quelqu'un me transport j'ai vu ses kaito il ma remis au lit plus tard j'ai vu kaito il se prépare pour le lycée uniforme bleu foncer ekoda il as vu que je l'observe il me dit petit frère rendors toi tu as une journée avec les parents qui t'attendent je lui sourit il me rend sourire il me dit ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cadeau magic noël le livre maintenant rendors toi j me suis rendormir plus tard papa est venu me réveiller je lui dit papa dormir e souri j'ai entendu ma voix mais papa me dit tu es en bonne voix de guérison mais tu dois toujours laisser repos ta voix j'ai soupire je reprend force mais je suis toujours de repos papa me dit je sais que tu est fatiguée d'attendre mais tu sait il peut avoir du bon dans la patience j'ai pas envie de lui répondre je décide de me rendormir papa me dit on se réveille le soir on dort pas le matin je fais comme si j'ai pas entendue je ferme les yeux fort ou lien du ton sévère il me dit d'un amuser tant pis pour toi sur un farce avant que je puisse réagir papa me chatouille je lui résiste mais il à doubler son attaque de guili guili j'ai fini par rigoler il à continuer jusque je complètement réveiller quand je suis réveiller je regarde papa il me regarde avec sourire il aller on se réveillé papa est de bonne humeur je regarde sa montre il est 7 h 15 l'heure les enfants se prépare pour l'école je signe je vais à lècole il me signe pas aujourd'hui mais tu retourneras quand tu aura permission de sensei mais aujourd'hui maman et on s'occupe de ton apparence je signe ça veut dire je vais plus restez enfermez il me signe oh ne sait tu pas l'enferment est mauvais pour les enfants tu es restez à l'intérieur tu n'étais pas en état avec une pneumonie sévère tu devrais t'estimez de pas être à l'hôpital en ce moment ce mot hôpital me donne frisson je m'assis sur le lit je signe papa j'ai peur de ne jamais retour normal il me fais un câlin il me dit je sait que ça te fais peur c'est normal maman et moi on va t'aider affronter cette épreuve tu sais la vie fais partie des grand mystères aucun grands détectives peut résoudre regarde maman elle belle fantastique à le sourire mais après une remarque elle devient furieuse ce qui les rend compliqué avec elle je ne sais jamais quelle pied marcher je peut beau essayer de chercher résoudre son mystère je serais toujours échouer tout les détective ne pourra pas résoudre certain mystère même moi je ne peut résoudre certain mystère je pense que ran est pareille elle peut tout sourire l'instant d'après elle furax et mode karaté je me lève je regarde par la fenêtre il neige je prend mes béquilles je vais dans la sale de bain au salon maman elle habillé même couleur que papa vert gris mais elle a un chignon mon frère Conan à quatre patte viens vers moi je signe il est déjà réveiller lui maman m'embrasse le front elle me dit ton frère c'est le premier lève je regarde Conan il est encore en pyjama il s'assit devant moi papa me dit allez mon grand salle de bain je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais il y a mon petit frère il me suit je m'arrête il s'arrête je continue il continue je le regarde il sourit je vois bien que ça l'amuse je suis dans la salle de bain je laver mon visage il est assit il me regarde il dit juju je sourit je me dit vu qu'il veut parler je vais lui montre autre mots quand je retrouverais ma voix complètement je vois il suce son pouce ça me fais sourire papa n'aime pas les suceur de pouce il fais comme quand j''étais petit je suçais mon pouce quand papa n'étais pas la j'ai vu la porte s'ouvre j'ai donné sa sucette il accepter je grimpe au lavabo pour me regarde dans le miroir j'ai enlève le haut de mon pyjama je regard mon torse certain de mes blessure et les bleu sont vraiment presque invisible maman me dit Julian non pas devant ton frère je signe quoi papa me fais descendre il me dit n'escalade pas devant ton frère il va faire la même chose mais je signe c 'est lui qui ma suivis je regarde maman elle déshabille Conan je signe comment je peut regarder miroir moi je suis trop petit papa me dit ne t'inquiète on va s'occuper de ce problème plus tard maintenant la douche maman dit j'ai une idée les garçon pourrais prendre leur bain ensemble pendant je suis enlever mes chaussette je me suis sentir rougir penser ne me dit pas que maman pense me donner un bain je signe hein pourquoi dois je prendre un bain avec lui maman me dit parce que vous êtes frère je signe lui bébé moi grand pas bébé je sais faire tout seul maman elle me dit d'un ton pas contente hé c'est quoi cette attitude je te l'ai déjà dit Conan c'est ton frère tu es son grand frère vous devez passer du temps ensemble je signe mais maman le regard de sorcière de maman me dissuade de riposter je regarde papa il me signe estime toi heureux tu n'a pas de petite sœur je te déconseille de contrarier maman tu pourrais le regretter je soupir penser dans ce corps je suis pas en position de force ça m'énerve je dois me soumettre aux décision des adultes j'ai envie de demander c'est papa qui s'occupe du bain mais ça contrarie maman quand on agit en macho papa me regard e je suppose il à pas envie maman contrariée ce qui explique pourquoi il n'intervient pas je regarde Conan il est un peu rouge il gigote il me regarde meme lui il est gêné d'être nu devant un file je regarde maman elle est bonne humeur je regarde papa je signe sauve moi il me signe désolé mais je ne m'aventure pas sur ce terrain maman pourrais me faire payer très cher et je préfère la voir heureuse que furieuse je pense papa à la trouille de maman c'est vrai que maman elle peut être effrayante maman dit yusako papa il dit mmm maman dit la baignoire papa il se décidé de préparer le bain en disant haï haï Julian cesse de rêver dépêche toi je regarde maman qui passe un produit sur Conan avant de le mettre dans la baignoire papa me dit Julian attention ola je me dépêche avant d'etre punis d'enlever mon pyjama heureusement j'ai pas de blessure vers le bas je me suis sentir rougir j'ai pas pris de bain avec les parent depuis mes 9 ans je suis rentrée dans la baignoire assis prêt de Conan qui joue avec son jeu de bain je regarde maman elle a un sourire victoire papa la regarde avec rouge je me dit maman est manipulatrice quand elle veut quelle que chose elle nous fais le coups je suis heureuse pour être sure qu'on la contrarie pas mais vous imaginez un 16 se baigne devant sa mère serais pervers normalement dans mon cas cerveau de 16 corps de 6 ans je vous dit c'est une humiliation supplémentaire pour moi la question c'est quoi du réel ou rêve Conan dit juju je le regarde je signe dite pourquoi lui a les cheveux blond et moi je suis brun papa me signe maman est blonde un enfant prend la moitié de sa maman et l'autre moitié de son papa parents ce qui le rend unique meme des jumeau prenne moitié maman moitié papa meme si il se ressemble physiquement des jumeau ont des point commun mais il ont chacun leur propre personnalité regarde ton jumeau et toi vous êtes identique mais chacun vous avez votre propre personnalité je signe il y a d'autre jumeau dans la famille a part toi papa me signe oh un paquet de génération passé futur certain ont grandis ensemble d'autre ont été séparer pour divers raison il me dit tu es 7 génération de jumeau il grande chance l'un de vous ou meme les deux vous ayez des jumeau dans l'avenir je pense un paquet vrai et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter visiblement moi je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir descendance si j'ai un jour descendance et la question qui me vient à l'esprit est ce que je serais capable de vivre normal avec ce qui c'est passer avec le corps de shinichi ce maudit jour maman me dit Julian tu va bien je la regarde je lui signe ça va c'est juste que je pensait kaito lui est dans son corps avec ses force moi je suis coincé dans un corps d'enfants et sans force c'est pas juste si nous jumeau nous devra être meme taille maman m'embrasse le front elle dit tu as raison c'est pas juste de voir mes jumeau doit avoir autant de différence mais ça va s'arranger tu reviendra quand meme comme avant et cette injustice sera réparer Conan met sa main sur mon visage je le prend dans mes bras je le met devant moie t je lui montre un jeu avec ses jouet comme quand j'étais petit papa me fessait jouer et il souris il joue an avec moi papa il dit Conan senti son grand frère triste il veut te donner sourire je regarde Conan maintenant que papa le dit a chaque fois je suis mauvaise humeur il s'arrange pour me donner sourire comme kaito il fais tout pour sourire triste tourner en sourire joie ce cotè c'est du maman version garçons je serre mon petit frère dans mes bras je lui dit aligata petit frère il me regarde il souris je lui souris maman dit Conan tues un ange comme tes frères je rougis Conan aussi ce qui amuse les parents après le bain je me me suis habillé d'un pantalon marine chemise verte clair longue manche comme papa chaussette blanche mon frère il porte une salopette bleu marine et un bodie longue verte petit déjeuner chocolat pour nous papa café maman une tasse de thé le prof me dit ah shin euh je veut dire Julian content de te voir en meilleure forme je marque sur ma tablette merci prof de veiller sur moi il me sourit et dit mais c'est normal je suis ton parrain et c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi papa dit allons y Julian profs je savais que vous seriez de confiance si besoin le prof répond c'est normal nos somme d'amis après tout et ça me fais plaisir de veiller sur mes filleul il sont comme ma famille j'enfile mon blouson mon bonnet mes gants et mon écharpe je regarde maman elle ressemble pas maman yukiko elle porte mon frère qui a un blouson bleu un bonnet des gants rouge il a ses chaussures vert et blanc chaussette imprimé vert papa met son manteau marron et et sa casquette préférée il port une cravate bleu marine et sa veste gris assortie de son pantalon ma soulever je signe non je veut pas haut papa me dit il neige le sol c'est glissant trop dangereux avec tes béquilles je croise les bras j'aime pas être porter il dit prof à plus tard il ma mis sur ses épaules il va dans là la maison dans notre garage la il ma mi s fais monter dans la voiture je suis assit derrière le siège passager je vois papa il place le siège de Conan à l'arrière derrière lui puis démarrer sortie en marche arrière maman installer Conan dans son siège auto bleu nous prendre la route j'ai pris ma tablette aller sur le net j'aime bien ma tablette au de la des apparence il y a des fonction dissimuler qui sont pas autorisé pour des enfants que kaito à installée pour moi je cherche les pierre précieuse maman me demande qu'est que je fais je lui marque je joue sur un des jeux de la tablette papa me regarde avec soupçon je lui sourit innocent et la il me dit quelle genre de jeux je fais deux trois mouvement pour retrouver la fenêtre des jeux putain j''ai ouvert tellement de fenêtre que j'ai du fermer la moitié pour trouver la bonne fenêtre je lui montre la fenêtre un jeu de foot un jeu de voiture un jeu de solitaire un paint balle aventure penser si je lui montre le jeu de guerre et poker je vais droit aux ennuie c'est jeux papa et maman ne l'autorise pas papa me dit tu en appris du temps pour montrer se jeux penser aie il soupçonne je signe c'est que beaucoup de fenêtre ouvert alors j'ai du chercher mais vous compter quand meme contrôler tout ma vie j'ai droit ma vie privée j'ai 16 ans quand meme ça ma valut le regard de papa autoritaire il ma dit on régleras ça plus tard maman me tu sait tout les parents doivent s'intéresser à la vie de leur enfants je marque c'est de l'espionnage parentale abusif vous voulez tout savoir et nous nous somme papa ne dit rien mais il est clair je sent que je vais être punis j'ai fermer les fenêtre que j'utilise pas sauf celle des jeux du net et celui qui me sert à communiquer quand on arrivé la destination que les parent ne veut pas me dire papa il appris ma tablette me la confisqué jusqu'à nouvelle ordre je lui signe pourquoi il me répond avec menace mon cotè insolent et rebelle n'est pas tolérer surtout chez un enfants de 6 ans maintenant tu te tiens tranquille et que je ne vois ce cotè adolescent tu fais profil bas c'est clair j e lui signe d'un oui je descend de al voiture je met mon sac au dos je prend s mes béquilles je vois maman installé mon petit frère dans sa poussette bleu identique au siège auto après papa fermer la voiture j'ai remarque nous somme au parking souterrain nous somme allé prendre l'ascenseur maman me dit on va te présenter des amis il vont nous aider à te faire de une apparence penser d'ou les tenue habillé que vous porter je signe est ce que il savent pour moi papa me dit ça fais partie de leur boulot ascenseur s'ouvre on arriver à un étage j'ai vu le frère de maman il nous attendais il embrasse maman sur le front il serre la main de papa il c'est mis face à moi il dit alors mon neveux te voila retour en enfance je signe c'est pas marrant tonton et nous somme ou tonton sourit il me dit tu va voir c'est pour ça que je suis ici c'est quoi ta nouvelle identité je lui signe Julian Edogawa 6 je veut ma tablette s'il te plait papa il me dit non j'en ai pas besoin ici je lui signe mais comment je communique moi il me dit ici on comprend tous les tonton me dit tu na toujours pas de voix papa dit il commence mais il dois toujours laisser reposer tonton se redresse pas grave ici il y a que pro allons y je suis les adulte en observant ce qui m'entoure première vu c'est un bureau nous somme rentré dans une salle ou il y a minimum 7 adulte 3 femmes +maman ce donne l'équivalent de 4 femmes 6 hommes Conan et moi nous somme les seules enfants dans la pièce penser ça sent le FBI quelque chose de ce genre je suis présenté aux personne par papa il dit d'abord voici Fumiyo Edogawa une de mes amie et ses fils Conan et Julian nous somme ici pour mon fils Julian il à vu certaine chose pas très jolie pour un enfant de 6 ans il a été témoin de M.i.B une voix d'hommes dit ale je ne savais pas que tu as d'autre enfants à part shinichi c'est une longue histoire que je vous racontais autre jour aujourd'hui mon fils à besoin de modification de son apparence pour retourner à l'école sa mère viens d'aménager sur Tokyo et elle craint qu'on le reconnais elle ma demander de l'aide pour protéger Julian je pense que cette partit je l'ignorais le coup du déménagement papa dit je l'aurais bien emmené plus tôt il étais malade une femme dit alors yusako tu as frapper à la bonne la porte je vais m'occuper de ce mignon petit garçon maman me dit mon juju enlève ton blouson j'obéis tout en observant les alentour papa il est avec des agent il discutent maman récupérer mon blouson et mes affaires d'hivers une femme et un homme est venu vers moi tonton me dit Julian voici carmèlia elle est styliste pour enfant elle va t'aider plus tard puis me présente l'homme c'est Tom il est coiffeur il va s'occuper de tes cheveux tu va avec eux dans une autre salle d'accord mon grand je signe d'accord penser ça y est je deviens Julian Edogawa entièrement je suis Tom et carmèlia dans une salle un peu plus loin nous somme rentré je vois comme dans le travail de maman il y a partie coiffure maquillage costume je m'assit à une chaise désigné e par Tom il met un tablier plus grand a mon cou il fais monter le fauteuil niveau maximale je suis face au miroir il me dit tu es japonnais je lui signe d'un non je suis né à Los Angeles carmelia dit tu es moitié américain moitié japonais Tom les mains dans mes cheveux dit yusako junior vu la ressemblance ce qui explique tu ressemble à un japonnais alors Julian kun tu as envie d'une coupe à la mode ou autre chose penser kaito dit je dois me mettre à jour les enfants suivent la mode je signe à la mode américaine carmèlia ton papa nous a dit ta maman est blonde je signe d'un oui Tom sourire amicale me dit un coupe blond américain à la mode alors tu est en bonne main je signe est ce que je peut garder ma mèche devant pas trop court je veut pas être chauve comme papy Tom me dit tout est possible chez Tom avant je prend une photo d'avant et une photo d'après il à tourner mon fauteuil face à lui je fais mon plus beau sourire enfants après je suis nouveau face au miroir je vois faire un paquet de manœuvre couper colorer patienter rincer shampouiner patienter rincer produit qui sent le cheew gum rincer sécher coiffer tailler égaliser passer un gel spray dernier coup de peine cheveux et sourcil sont maintenant blond américain à la mode j'ai toujours ma mèche devant mais placé autrement et beaucoup plus court qu'avant mais assez pour que je puisse me coiffer et le pire c'est que ça me fais vraiment passer pour un mignon petit garçon la preuve carmèlia me dit Julian kun tu es trop KAWAII Tom tu es le meilleur coiffeur du japon Tom rougis légèrement il dit un bon coiffeur dois savoir faire toute sorte de style que soit grand ou petit Julian kun ça te plait et elle est unique personne à cette nouveauté je me regarde dans le miroir je pense je voulais une coiffure à la mode et c'est moi qui va lancer une mode ben si avec ça ran me reconnais alors merde je souris gaie je signe d' un oui c'est génial je l'adore aligata ojissan Tom les adulte sourie Tom enlève le tablier il me nettoie un peu le visage avec un pinceau après une photo après modification retour dans la première salle es autre femmes me dise KAWAII Julian kun ce qui me fais rougir je sort mon sourire gaie maman m'embrasse la joue elle me dit mon Julian tu est trop kawaii je suis plus rouge papa me souris tonton tu va faire des jaloux avec cette tête penser j'avais deja un succès fou avec shinichi mais la Julian ça va être encore pire et c'est quoi la prochaine étape de ma couverture je me demande papa me prend dans ses bras il me présente à 5 personne il dit Julian voici James black le patron du FBI je signe bonjour James me dit enchanter jeune Julian je te présente agent Jodie saint Emilion (une jolie blonde au gros nichon un homme flippant) agent Akai Shuichi Taimerick Francis agent du FBI de la France(un homme simple français une femme japonaise)Mme Juria Kolinski inspecteur brigade des mineurs penser agent inspecteur tous des connaissance de papa on veut que tu nous dise de ce que tu as vu je regarde papa il me dit Julian c'est important que tu leur raconte de ce que tu te souviens d'accord mon grand penser j'aurais préféré que tu me préviens avant je me serais préparer une histoire à ma façon je lui fais signe d'accord James dit Jodie Juria Taimerick vous l'interroger dans une autre salle Yusako je te conseille de restez ici il ne faudrait pas que tu l'influence papa répond pourquoi je ferais ça c'est pas mon genre akai peut-être mais ton fils se fie à ton jugement et et on doit savoir de ce qu'il se rappelle lui si tu reste avec lui il se fiera à ton jugement penser éloigner papa très bonne idée je peut arranger la vérité papa me regarde il dit OK je reste l'inspecteur me prend dans ces bras et nous somme aller dans une autre salle il y a une table comme celle des cantines ou des écoles une armoire metallic couleur neutre penser ça na rien à voir avec une salle d'interrogatoire plutôt une pour les enfants ben vu que je suis censé jouer les enfants voyons si les cours de théâtre donné par maman me servent aujourd'hui je suis installé autour de la table entouré des 3 adulte d'abord question sur mon identité puis les question sur ce que j'ai vu ben j'ai parler de l'échange d'argent dues coup de feu j'ai parler d'une ruelle effrayante et sombre i décrit deux homme habillé en noir un après il mon demander de dessiner ce que je me souviens avec application je dessine comme un enfants deux type noir avec une valise d'argent un homme en noir a cheveux gris avec pistolet qui tue le troisième après ils mon montrer divers photo de dissimuler avec les criminelle j'ai montrer vodka mais gin j'ai nier de la voir vue je le veut pour tout tout seul je veut ce salopard me venger à ma façon après il m'ont dit ont fais une pause il mon proposer un jus de fruit et des ch j'ai fais semblant d'accepter quand il sont sortie je les écouter discrètement jodie dit Julian kun à peur taimerick pas seulement dans les photo il à réagis vers gin mais ne veut pas dire qu'il a vu ce type juria dit tu plaisante tu n'es jamais tomber sur ce type rien son sourire fais fuir les animaux alors juge un enfant de 6 ans jodie dit c'est vrai la plus part des témoins dé qu'il voit la photo de gin il préfère se taire que de le dénoncer James dit évidemment ce type est terrifiant seul les plus courageux resteront sur le meme trottoir que lui les autre changerons de trottoir depuis au loin taimerick à ce point mais comment se fais t-il qu'il soit libre une voix au loin enrhumé dit parce que c'est un malin est très intelligent il a plus d'un meurtre à son actif pas seulement en Amérique au japon ou en France le problème de ces crime c'est les preuve qui manque les témoin qu se taise ou qui disparais il est sans pitié et très dangereux il est un tireur d'élite hors paire seule deux personne est capable de le mettre hors d'état de nuire taimerick oh j'ai entendu dire que tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine jodie pas le meilleur il extraordinairement le plus doué la voix enrhumé dit moi je suis n°2 mais le meilleur c'est œil de lynx méfiez vous il est plus dangereux que moi il ne montre ses compétence mais touchez à sa famille il est sans pitié personne ne saura qu'il est passer par la juria dit dans tous les cas si cette enfant à croisé g il est en danger James raison pour laquelle j'ai demander à yusako de le mettre sous notre protection mais faut les surveiller je pense putain sous protection du FBI ça ressemble pas à papa d'accepter aussi facilement mais maman oui James dit hé que dit cet enfant jodie visiblement il a assister un échange d'argent de chantage puis il à vu et entendue des coups de feu dans une ruelle effrayante et sombre mais ne souvient pas du lieu juria dit il se rappelle de 3 hommes deux entièrement noir un deux cheveux argent il à reconnu un mais le deuxième il ne souviens pas en dehors des cheveux gris taimerick pour moi cet enfant est effrayé et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va parler meme si il retrouve sa voix juria je suis de son avis il ne c'est pas montré très coopératif par contre je suis sure il doit faire des cauchemar il a parfois ce regard terrifié qu'il dissimule assez bien jodie dit mais il est méfiant il nous surveillais James dit terminez avec lui puis emmener le dans la salle de réunion et enregistre le dans le fichier protection des témoins je suis retournez m'asseoir j'ai bu mon jus de fruit et penser mon regard me trahis je dois travailler mes regards ben au moins il pense que j'ai oublier le plus important le lieux du crime cette partie je l'ai volontairement dissimuler ou c'est passer certaine chose sur moi je leur dirais jamais cette partie ni le vrai lieux juria jodie et une autre personne sont entrer l'inspecteur me présente la portraitiste Mme Yamaha elle va dessiner pour nous les visage des personnes que tu as vu la partie la plus difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mémoire photographique comme moi pour moi c'est la plus facile mais j'ai plus ou moins décrit la victime et vodka mais pour gin j'ai fais quelque changement avec hésitation pour faire croire je me souviens pas de son visage je l'ai pas bien vu au bout 37 min il avais des portait plus ou moins je suis aller au toilette j'ai croisé l'homme terrifiant ce type me fiche la trouille en plus il a les yeux vert un look flippant pour un agent du FBI il semble quelqu'un de dangereux tonton qui est entré j'étais plus mal a l'aise avec ce type mais je suis très malaise avec les hommes dans les toilettes je suis sortit vite j'ai écouter ce qu'il se dit toton dit dis donc tu pourrais change ce look shuichi dit de quoi je mêle fujimine et de toute façon tu devrais pas être sur cette enquête pas avec le fils de ta sœur tonton dit la ferme shuichi le jour tu deviendra père ou tonton tu voudra protéger ta famille shuichi rit il dit moi pas besoin ma sœur est un vrai garçon manquer elle peut te surprendre si tu sale nombre de fois je déménage à cause d'elle je suis censé être mort auprès d''eux ma petite sœur est plus bornée que ton neveux et toute façon je tuerais ceux qui l'approchent je laisserai pas ma soeur de 16 ans fréquenté des garçon pas recommandable je pense je plaint les pauvre qui vont essayé de dragué la soeur de ce type tonton dit tu t'entend parler l'organisation des mib déteint sur toi mon vieux la j'entend un bruit de gâchette de pistolet shuichi dit au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaire tu ferais mieux de surveilles tes neveux jumeaux particulièrement shinichi pour ton information il semble vouloir garder des information pour lui vu qu'il n'est pas très coopérative pour nous livrer les infos il sait plus qu'il veut faire quoi sur ce fujimine moi je suis éloigné en pensant ce type sait qui je suis je lui fais pas confiance je dois enquêter sur lui il faut j 'ai encore vu ce type il fume sa cigarette je dois trouver téléphone je chercher je suis passer devant plusieurs salle putain c'est un labyrinthe ce genre d'endroit j'ai finis par trouver le téléphone mais manque de chance il sont occupé j'ai voulus attendre mais tonton est venus il me dit Julian je te cherche partout il me prend dans ses bras il ramasse mes béquille nous passer devant l'agent flippant il sourit il interpelle tonton il dit un conseille ne quitte pas ce gamin des yeux c'est un labyrinthe et il n'a pas que des gentille y aussi des mauvaise personne s tonton dit hé c'est dit d'un agent qui s'habille comme mafia au bureau l'homme effrayent dit ne viens pas te plaindre que jet'aurais pas prévenue fujimine tonton m'emmène dans une salle réunion ou il a pris mes empreintes des photos il me dit c'est pour faire mes papiers et dossier confidentielle vu que je suis mineur toujours mon dossier ne peut être ouvert sans un juges mais si je viens être mêle à une affaire ça serais identifiable Julian edogawa la question que je signe à toton mais mess emprunte de shinichi elle sont enregistrer au commissariat centrale il découvrent moi est lui tonton me signe tout va bien je m'occupe de tes empreintes c 'est pour cette raison tu dois pas utiliser shinichi sous aucun prétexte si tu trouve mêle dans situation tu fais profil bas ne jamais baissée ta garde au moins de soupçon il aura des curieux qui tourneront autour de ton dossier et ton dossier devient trop consulté nous prendrons de mesure qui te plaira pas et tu n'aura pas ton mots à dire tant que tu sera pas majeur je signe pourquoi j'ai 16 j'ai droit de décider de ma vie tonton me signe quoi que tu fasse tu reste sous autorité parentale tu es toujours mineur jusque 21 ans meme si tu vis à l'étranger tu es japonnais tu reste sous loi japonnais je pense chiez je dois attendre 5 ans pour être complètement libre des décisions de mes parents meme si je demande émancipation je serais refusé tout simplement papa pourrais faire jouer c'est relation contre moi je signe c'est nul les autre pays me laisserais être majeur avant 21 ans tonton me dit pour infos 18 ans vous restez des gamin qui fais plus de bêtise que les enfants quoi moi plus longtemps vous restez dans le monde des enfants plus longtemps vous êtes protéger du monde obscure des adulte et tu bien places pour voir comment il sont cruel envers des innocents exemple regarde ta situation actuelle je soupire penser il a raison les adultes sont sans pitié avec innocent je suis retour en enfance parce que je n'ai pas pus me défendre devant deux dangereux criminelle particulièrement contre gin tonton me demande si ça va je lui signe je veut rentrée j'ai marre d'etre ici il me dit tu peut m'appeler quand tu veut si as envie de parler je suis aussi pour ça je signe je ne parle pas à l'inspecteur et encore moins espion de papa il fais le vexé me signe je suis pas t'espionner pour ton père je suis pas seulement inspecteur je suis aussi ton oncle frère de ta maman le fils de grands parent père de tes cousins(e) et un mari je suis un homme qui se force de protéger sa famille des cotè obscure du monde adulte en leur montrant qu'il peut avoir d'autre cotè que la violence je signe je suis fatigué je veut rentrer tonton s'il te plait il me dit c'est bon pour aujourd'hui pour les question et administratif tu va avec carmèlia et ta maman elle va te conseiller pour t'aider adapter à ta couverture je signe c'est qui carmelia elle pas agent du FBI ou autre tonton me signe carmèlia est une victime survivante avec Tom leur parents sont des agent décédés mort au combat qui ont travailler sur les affaires dangereuses il savent pour ton identité en dehors eux il James araide agasa ton frère tes parent et la soeur de ton papa si d'autre vienne à découvrir comme les plus intelligent intégreront l'équipe pour ta couverture pour tout le monde es Julian Edogawa tes parents t'expliqueront le reste plus tard d'accord je signe de tête oui tonton me souris il me dit voyons si tu es meilleur acteur que ton papa il me ramène auprès des autres la j'ai vu mon petit frère boire son biberon sur maman qui me sourit je suis resté prés de maman j'ai vu papa n'est pas la avec les agents est l'inspecteur Tom est partit j'ai signer à maman ou est papa elle ma dit en réunion tonton est rester avec nous il semble draguer carmèlia carmèlia et tonton me semble très proche et pour embêter tonton je lui signe vous vous aimer tonton rougis ça m'amuse carmèlia me signe nous somme amis d'enfance on avais ton age quand on c'est rencontrer la première fois tonton me signe so so elle venais d'emménager notre quartier et après elle est arrivée dans ma classe vu quand étais voisin nos parents nous demander de toujours faire trajet ensemble car c'est moins dangereux que de faire le trajet seul carmèlia me signe si un étais malade nos parents prévenais l'autre avant d'aller à l'école et on allais à l'école à 3 au lieu de 4 je penser war leur amitié toujours actif j'espère ran me pardonneras de lui mentir j'aimerais tant lui parler elle me manque j'ai été si idiot de suivre ce type maman me dit mon Julian tu as faim je signe oui histoire de sortir dans cet endroit maman carmèlia tonton et moi nous somme allé au restaurant au centre ville après carmèlia ma emmener acheter des vetements chaussure d'enfant après elle ma ramener auprès de tonton et maman puis elle est partit tonton maman Conan et moi somme au magasin de jouet tonton ma conseillez les jeux et les jouets il ma dit aussi beaucoup d'enfants de 6 ans ont un doudou comme ma cousine Amélie ou jouet préférer certain adore ce déguiser après tonton est passer récupérer mes cousin et cousines il nous à emmené chez lui je vais passer la nuit chez lui il expliquer aux cousin(e)s que je suis un cousin que je vais aller dans la meme école que deux d'entre eux je me suis endormie peu après le bain du soir j'ai entendu tonton dire aux autre que j'ai fait un long trajet avec le déménagement comme je suis malade je vais restée avec eux cette semaine en attendant que la maison soit prête


	3. Chapitre 3 insertion de Julian Edogawa

**_en ce lundi je commence mon insertion entant que Julian Edogawa la semaine passée je suis restée à l'intérieur car j'étais très malade depuis que papa tonton et mon frère kaito m'ont retrouver maintenant j'ai plus de fièvre je retrouve de plus en plus la forme mais je dois toujours laisser repos mon pied et ma voix mes cote casser me font pas souffrir tant que je prend les bidules de santé .Hier avec mon grand frère kaito j'ai passer la journée à l'extérieur ce qui ma changer les idées un peu amuser j'ai fais connaissance d'un trio énergétique qui mon fatiguer et amuser de voir comment il sont dynamique et toujours souriant et je me suis endormie très vite au retour de la maison agasa peu à peu je retrouve la forme aujourd'hui ma voix revient mais je laisse toujours en repos la plus part de mes blessures et mes bleus sont presque invisible mon entorse n'est plus violet il reprend des couleurs toujours impossible de le poser sans obtenir mal raison je suis obligée de utiliser béquille pas facile en cette période d'hiver à cause de la neige la plus part des sols sont glissant papa ma réveiller la période ou tous les enfants se prépare pour se rendre divers écoles quand moi j'ai lui demander par langue des signe si je vais à l'école il me dit tu n'es pas autorisé sans le consentement de sensei mais vu que tu va mieux on va profiter pour changer ton apparence je lui dit je suis plus enfermer il me répond tu ne sait pas l'enferment n'est pas bon pour un enfant tu est resté à l'intérieur car tu étais malade il te fallais du repos pour reprend des forces après bain petit déjeuner en famille le prof me dit avec sourire Julian content de te voir en meilleur forme je lui marquer merci veiller sur moi il me dit je suis ton parrain c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi papa maman Conan et moi nous somme rendu dans un immeuble simple mais en réalité c'est un Q.G secret du FBI ou on étais attendu par tonton Dan le frère de maman un agent spécial FBI mais au japon il est un inspecteur de police grâce à papa il à sa propre unité spécialisé en cybercriminalité et des affaire qui touche les mineur sur le net réseaux non approprié pour les mineur mais lui il est pas en service avec le FBI il est juste venue en accompagnateur il ma présenté Tom et Carmèlia qui sont occuper de mon changement d'apparence après avoir répondu aux question sur ce que j'ai vu et entendu je l'es fourni la moitie de mes infos aller faire du shopping avec carmèlia choisir quelque jeux et jouet pour tromper les curieux tonton ma dit il est en congé cette semaine je vais rester avec et ses enfants pendant que je finis de retrouver la forme pour ma couverture il ma dit que c'est un bon moyen de voir comment se comporte mes cousins et cousines et de m'intégrer et adapter à ma couverture disons une formation d'apprenti en infiltration sous couvertures sauf que moi j'infiltre pas une organisation de mafia ou autre moi j'infiltre le mondes des enfants et pour protéger mes amis et ma famille je dois faire l'enfant à plein temps ce qui n'est pas facile parce que je suis en vrai un ados rétrécît au lavage mon cerveau est 16 mon corps 6 qui sont pas en accord mon cerveau me fais agir comme shinichi mais mon corps ne peut suivre à cause des besoins de Julian il ne peut tenir et agir comme shinichi à cause de la différence de taille ce soir j'ai pris sommeil après le bain du soir le sur le canapé de mon oncle avant le dîner j'ai entendu tonton dire à ses enfants que j'ai fait un long trajet avec le déménagement comme je suis malade je vais restée avec eux cette semaine en attendant que la maison soit prête j''ai pensé que signifie cette excuse vrai ou faux plus tard je me suis réveiller dans la chambre de mes cousins Damien mon cousin de 5 ans et Daichi 12 ans mes deux cousins dormes dans leur lit Damien il à un jouet il tient fort je décide de sortir sans les béquilles je ne veut pas les réveiller quand j'ai ouvert la porte quel qu'un à mis sa main sur mon épaule je regarde c'est daichi me dit doucement Julian ou tu vas je signe au toilette il me dit il fais noir dans le couloir tu veut je t'accompagne je sourcil il me sourit il dit je te montre comment aller en pleine nuit je regarde son réveil ça indique il est 1 h 57 je lui signe oui il appris sa lampe torche verte il allumé il à pris mes béquilles il ma dit de monter sur son dos je monte je voie il regarde par le trou de serrure de la chambre de son père il me déposé il me dit quand tu as finis tu m'attend ici je te ramène après je lui signe OK il me surveille je suis rentré mais j'ai regardé à l'extérieur il est plus la je suis vérifier il est hors vu je voulu voir ou il fais si noir que je suis carrément figé je soupire il semble que j'ai une phobie du noir je retourne au toilette après assis sur le rebord du lavabo je me regarde dans le miroir je ne me reconnait pas je vois mon regard effraye je veut le faire disparaître je n y arrives pas il est la jamais je pardonnerais à ce connard de m'avoir infliger ce sentiment peur je dois reprendre contrôle de mes émotions je dois faire obstacle à ce salopard l'empêcher de me tirer vers le bas mon regard c'est de la colère de la peur et la tristesse de l'inquiétude je veut sourire j y arrive pas aujourd'hui mais demain j y arriverais j'aimerais voir ran je ne peut pas je regarde par le miroir mon reflet je vois juste un petit garçon mort de peur je me dis c'est ce que suis devenue un lâche un trouillard non pas question Julian est un garçon brave et courageux il à peur de rien ni personne voici ce que je vais faire retrouver mon courage James disent les plus courageux reste sur le meme trottoir que lui ce connard va payer je le jure je remarque daichi entré dans la salle de bain j'essuie mes larmes passer de l'eau pour affranchir le idée dai me demande si je vais bien je lui souri faux je signe ça va je t'attendais il m'observe puis me souris il dit allons y avant commandant se fâche je monte sur dos il fais la meme chose que tout à l'heure il verifit la chambre de son papa on retourne dans sa chambre il me pose sur le lit il me dit tu aime la musique je suis pas très musique je lui signe de tête oui il me dit tient je te prête mon MP3 il y a des sons qui vont peut être te plaire il place les écouteurs violet dans mes oreilles puis me dit je m'allonge sur le lit tu peut m'appeler dai maintenant couche toi il faut dormir puis remonte dans son lit il met d'autre écouteur violet dans ses oreilles je regarde Damien couché sur le lit du bas il dort avec un robot masquer bleu rouge il y a toile d'araignée dessus je vois l'homme araignée spider man d'après le net c'est très populaire chez les garçon en ce moment j e regarde daichi je ne le voit pas mais je supposes il est au font j'allume le MP3 je l'écoute je reconnais les sons de Yoko Kino les two mix les chansons que écoute mon frère j'ai finis par m'endormir je suis réveiller par un haut parleur qui dit équipe fujimine appel dans 20 min les nom cité doivent être prêt pour l'appel Damien Julia Amélie Daichi Stephen et Stèphy veuillez être prêt dans 21 min à vos poste prêt pour l'école je pense en dirais l'armée je regarde mes colocataire Damien se frotte les yeux il me regarde daichi saute de son lit enfile ses chausson il dit Damien salle de bain Julian tu n'es pas autorisé sortir sans permission du commandant si tu es surpris hors périmètre autorisé tu sera sanctionner je suis pas sortit de la chambre mais j'ai observer mes cousins voici comment est composer la fratrie de tonton dan _****_les beau enfant _****_Stephen stèphy 16 et 14 les enfants de tante Stéphanie dècèdèe dans un accidents il y a deux ans les enfants de tonton dan et tante Stéphanie daichi Amélie Julia Damien les 12,9,7 et 5 ans après la mort de sa femme tonton à utiliser la méthode de grand père 20 min sont placé en ligne tout les cousins du plus petit au plus grand tonton monte l'étage il siffle avec son sifflet Stephen cri garde à vous c'est l'heure de la l'appel tonton marcher tranquillement il fais le tour des enfants qui le suivent du regard puis il se place devant eux il dit jeune Damien Damien dit bonjour papa tonton regarde Damien il dit petit déjeuner Stephen dit jeune Damien repos Damien obéît il descend oui capitaine merci capitaine tonton dit Julia Julia répond bonjour papa tonton regarde tenue coiffure sac et dit petit déjeuner Stephen dit Mlle Julia repos Julia idem que Damien suivis de Amélie daichi stèphy et Stephen tonton il contrôle tout j'ai vu il vient la chambre je suis retourné dans mon lit il est entrer il me dit Julian tu n'es pas autorisé de descendre l'étage avant ma permission vous serez soumis aux meme règle tous vos cousin tonton est flippant je m'aventure pas à désobéir meme en étant shinichi je ne suis pas aventurer à lui désobéir il sort je soupire voila commence un mardi chez tonton je suis sortit de la chambre pour me rendre en salle de bain au passage observer ce que fais les autre au salon il sont tous en silence manger tonton dit Julia Amélie Damien je vous emmène daichi rappelez ce que vous devez faire dai dit bain petit déjeuner aller au collège entrainement de Baseball retour des que entrainement terminer sans traîner sous peine de sanction papa tonton dit stephy s'occuper des plus jeune bain petit déjeuner aller au collège récupérer Damien à la à la maternelle préparer le goutter des plus jeunes aider aux devoir les plus jeune donner bain les dernier de la fratrie faire mes devoir participer aux corvée bain dîner détente repos pour jour suivant papa tonton dit Stephen Stephen dit préparer le petit déjeuner et le goutter des plus jeunes bain petit déjeuner aller au lycée aller entraînement de judo retour à la maison surveiller les plus jeunes pendant stèphy fais ses devoir participer au corvée bain faire mes devoir dîner détente repos pour jour suivant papa tonton dit garde à vous il se mettent tous en ligne niveau secondaire effectuer vos corvée du matin niveaux primaire et maternelle brossage de vos dents immédiatement les cousin en cœur disent oui papa il font tous ce qui 'il ont à faire dix min plus tard je suis habillé d'un tee-shirt pull vert et blanc d'un pantalon vert je suis assis à mettre mes chaussette blanche quand stèphy ouvert dit ale qui est ce mignon petit garçon assis dans notre salle de bain j'entend Stephen dire frangine tu disjoncte le seul petit garçon c'est Damien il est parti stèphy me regarde elle dit vois toi meme frangin il me regarde avec surprise daichi qui passe au couloir avec ses écouteur Stephen lui montre vers moi dai me regarde il dit Stephen c'et Julian edogawa il à 6 il va l'école avec Julia et Amélie stephie me prend dans ses bras cri mon oreille le mot préférée des fille KAWAII KAWAII qui me fais rougir mais Stephen est très jaloux et protecteur commence à se disputer avec sa petite soeur l'ennuie c'est moi qui entre eux je suis patient mais ces deux la à chaque fois il se disputent il arrivent rien de bon c'est à cause d'eux tonton instaurez discipline militaire moi je sent maux de tête va et pire mal oreille à cause de leur bagarre font daichi faire tomber une boite qui le rend furieux tonton tirer l'oreille de Stephen et stèphy siffler dans mes oreilles stèphy me poser tonton dit daichi emmène Julian salle des enfants daichi me porte dans la salle des enfants il me dit sa va Julian je signe s'un oui je pouvais entendre les plus grands se faire disputer par tonton dai me dit ici c'est la salle ou il y a tout les jouet et jeux des plus jeune c'est ici les plus jeune attendent leur tour c'est la salle détente avant le le bain après les devoir avant et après le bain avant le coucher vu que tu as 6 tu sera l'avant dernier entre Damien et Julia il me dit tu peut jouer ici mais les autre pièces c'est interdit y compris les chambre d'accord juju penser il semble c'et la seule pièce qu'on peut voir passage d'enfants la maison est très ordonner ben si je suis très ordonner aussi je signe d'accord dai me dit tu aimer la musique hier soir je signe oui aligata dai il me sourit il dit tu peut garder mon MP3 j'en ai un autre je signe aligata il me dit ale tu n'a pas pris tes béquilles je suit du regard la salle dai revenue avec mes béquilles et le MP3 il dit en général la chambre c'est interdit la journée mais toi je sais pas ce que commandant ta dit vu que tues malade je pense que tu sera autorisé j'ai placé le chargeur sous ton oreiller fais gaffe Damien touche tout et c'est le deuxième rapporteur de fratrie il y a Julia insolente et rapporteuse il regarde sa montre il dit je dois aller je te verrais ce soir je signe d'accord il partit je l'ai suivi il attraper son sac et descendu et sortie j e file dan la salle de bain me coiffer je suis assit au rebord du lavabo perdu dans mes penser quand tonton frapper me dit de venir je soupir je descend prend mes béquilles je sort il me regarde tu compte faire tomber les fille à tes pied avec cette tête d'ange je signe non il me sourit je plaisante petit déjeuner je signe tonton pourquoi je suis ici au juste pourquoi pas chez agasa il dit tu pourrais rester chez lui mais ton amie te cherche et c'est pas le moment de risquer que tu tombe sur elle en tout cas pas tant que n'est pas préparée je soupire ran je dois lui parler mais comment je suis coincer toton me dis allons y je le suit arrivé dans l'escalier tonton me dit je lui fais signe non je dois faire exercice je refuse dépendre entièrement des adultes je peut déjà pas vivre normal avec ceux que j'aime si je dois restez coincé en Julian je veut contrôle mon corps meme si je j'aurais _****_préfère le contrôle de ma vie tonton me regarde je lui montre je suis sérieux il me dit d'accord mais force pas sauf ci veut aggraver ton entorse je signe d'accords je regarde l'escalier il y a 10 marche une rampe bois clair je donne les béquille à tonton je prend appuie je sur le mur je respire et je ferme les yeux je pense je dois y arriver seul je commence ma descente de toute façon il y a pas 36 solution je tombe ma guérison est prolonger je tombe pas signifie que je suis capable de contrôler au moins mon corps je compte dans ma tête au début c'est difficile mais je trouve l'équilibre je suis à la moitié tonton me suit je peut voir il s'inquiète je commence mal mais je refuse de laisser tomber je veut reprendre contrôle de moi j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup je dois y arriver je continue arrivée l'avant dernière marche j'ai perdu équilibre j'ai faillit tomber tonton ma rattrapé il me dit ça suffit pour aujourd'hui hui penser merde j'y étais presque je dit ça va je peut continuer il me dit désolé mais c'est non tu as de la volonté c'est très bien mais tu dois encore reprendre des forces ton corps ne peut aller au delà de ces limite tu es déjà en bonne voix de guérison tu as réussi à faire plus que la moitié c'est déjà un exploit tu devrai être fier penser je serai fier quand j'aurai repris contrôle de mon corps de ma vie assit face à tonton il boit son café je lui signe pourquoi ne peut pas avoir du café tonton me regarde il me dit c'est pas pour les gamins meme si tu es 16 en réalité tu trop jeune pour le café penser tiens don c'est une première on me l'avais jamais fais cette la je soupire je voudrais tant boire une tasse de café en ce moment je vivais seul personne de manger ou boire ce que je veut je dois vivre en famille à nouveau j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me retrouve pas je serais tranquille je pourrais faire ce que je veut quand je veut d'ailleurs comment papa arrive toujours me retrouver je n'avais pas de portable ni quoi que soit localisable tonton reçus un SMS il le lis et répons tout avec un sourire il me regarde il sourit il envoie un SMS plus rapide que l'éclair je suis intriguée je regarde par la fenêtre je suis couché sur la table regarder la neige tomber je pense à une personne qui adore la neige quand on étais petits elle aimais s'allonger dans la neige et les regarder tomber je vois toute ses souvenir d'elle me rappelles qu'elle me manque tonton me demande à quoi je pense je suis mal je sent que je vais pleurer je secoue la tète pour faire fuir cette penser tonton me dit toi tu as besoin de te changer les idées je le regarde je voit qu'il à une idée il c'est levé débarrasser il me dit couvre toi on sort je met un blouson rouge les gants rayé orange jaune vert assortie a mon bonnet et l'écharpe perso c'est pas mon style mais carmèlia est une expert mode chez les enfants je suis obligé de me fier ses compétence j'enfile mes chaussure rouge tonton réapparu il enfile son doudoune marron une écharpe motif ses gants et des baskets ordinaire blanc et vert on voit bien qu'il est en congé il porte chemise hawaïenne fleur jaune verte veste jean bleu un jean gris il ouvre la port qui relie au garage la on peut voir ses deux voiture jeune pour son travail une pour sa famille il vide le coffre de la familial monospace verte claire il me dit de prendre la place de Damien je regarde la place je signe c'est quoi ce truc il me dit ce truc comme tu dit c'est un siège rehausseur valable jusqu'à 10 pour la sécurité des enfants obligatoire je comprend mieux il a neuf place ce truck prend _****_de la place je grimpe à la place désigné le rehausseur de Damien est bleu avec l'homme araignée avec dorsale je regarde à cotè il y a un autre rehausseur rose un chat écrit hello kitty je regarde derrière il y a un troisième rehausseur identique que celui je suis sauf c'est écrit hello kitty je vois ça appartient à les trois dernier de la fratrie de mes cousins toton démarré et vérifie je suis attaché il attendu que le portail de son entre s'ouvre il fais marche arrière après c'est être assurer la voie est libre il pris la route il ma dit je dois acheter les cadeau des enfants dans trois semaine c'est noël et chaque années les plus jeunes me demande des trucs à rendre fou les parents en général j'achète les cadeau qui dure comme les vélo autre des truc utiles mais la je dois trouver un cadeau de Damien il devais avoir pour son anniversaire mais il y avais rupture de stock et la je dois lui trouver pour noël puisse que tu es la tu profiteras pour voir ce que tu peut mettre pour la liste de père noël je signe ça n'existe pas tonton tonton me regarde par le rétroviseur il me dit ne t'avise pas dire ça tes cousin ou tu aura affaire à moi laisser rêver le plus longtemps possible et profiter de leur enfance au cas tu aurai oublier tu dois faire agir comme un 6 à plein temps tu agis comme un ados éveilleras des soupçons les curieux consulteront trop tant dossier et nous seront obligé de prendre des mesures qui ne plairas pas c'est ce que tu veut shin chan je soupire je lui signe non il me dit alors sache que croire aux père noël fais partit de l'enfance on à passer la matinée au centre commercial de Haido ou à rencontrer mes parents mon petit frère tante haruko la petite soeur de papa tonton on acheter des vêtement divers magasin pour ses enfants maman acheter pour nous après on fait une pause dans un café moi j'ai eu droit jus de fruits papa et tonton ont pris une bière sans alcool maman à pris une tasse de thé menthe tante haruko à pris un chocolat moi j'ai été forcée m'occuper de Conan en lui donné son biberon par les parents il sait endormie dans mes bras papa la pris et l'installée dans sa poussette après un rappel de que c'est dangereux et que je peut me perdre si je suis pas prudent pour me rendre aux toilette après passage des toilettes j'ai croise deux type noir en sortant des toilette il ressemble à ceux que je cherche je les espionner après je l'ai suivis mais j'ai perdu leur trace mais j'ai vu que le sosie de gin est droitier je regarde autour je me trouve dans un étage pas un bruit je regarde le plan je constate que je suis 3 étage au dessus de celui j'ai quitter ma famille je suis redescendu deux étages j'étais perdu dans mes pensé quand une femme cri au voleur arrêter cet homme j'ai à peine le tant de voir ou sort ces cris quand m'est rentre dans je tombe au sol la voix qui m'est rentré dans me saisit et place un couteau suisses le place sous mon cou la voix qui ma saisit dit n'avancer pas ou je tue l'enfants je palis je pense so tonton m'avais prévenue d'etre toujours d'être prudent sans voix impossible de le raisonner mordre essayer me sauver idem mordre me faire trancher la carotide perso la deuxième me plait mais maman est dans le coin je veut pas elle pleure je regarde autour personne bougent les client ont tous un regard effrayer j'entend une voix de derrière c'est papa il dit pourquoi s'en prendre à un enfant il vous à rien fais à ce que je sache vos avez commis aucun crime grave mon ravisseur se retourne me tenant toujours contre lui il regarde papa l dit qui êtes vous papa moi je suis Yusako Kudo détective je suis la pour vous aider mais vous devez d'abord être de bonne fois relâchez cette enfant mon ravisseur resserre son emprise son couteau face à moi ça couper ma respiration pendant seconde il dit pourquoi ferais je papa répond d 'un ton calme le saviez vous si vous tuez cette enfant vous serriez pas un simple voleur mais voleur meurtrier hors un crime sur un mineur c'est pas de prison seul vous serez vous serez à mort hors la loi ne plaisante pas avec les tueur d'enfant sur tout les moins de-7 le ravisseur sourcil il me dit quelle age que tu as je me force de répondre 6 Papa vous préféré la mort pour meurtres sur mineur ou d ans prison pour un vol mon ravisseur cri je suis innocent je ne suis pas voleur une voix dans le public cri menteur je vous est vu courir mon ravisseur vos gueules je n'autorise personne à parler en dehors du détective le prochain qui parle c'est le gamin qui paie je pense pourquoi les enfants paie toujours pour les adultes pa regarde le public il cherche celui qui à dit ça il dit du calme monsieur parlez expliquer moi votre problème je suis ici pour vous aidez commencer me donner votre nom mon ravisseur dit je suis Juichi Asano penser le japonais aime les voyelle à la fin de leur prénom et nom les plus conn la ce type à la meme fin que shinichi il y a que le début la police est la mon ravisseur panique encore plus quand il voit la police papa dit au public de reculer aussitôt il recule pap limite une bande de police qu'il attraper il leur dit veuillez ne pas franchir le périmètre s'il vous plat on se trouve en face d'une librairie je peut voir il y a du mouvement le ravisseur les as vu il sortez tous les 5 personne sort papa regarde les personne i femme 1 enceinte 3 (2 femmes et 1 homme ) e_****_mployées _****_1 client papa dit calmement maintenant vous avez 7 otages vous pouvez m'explique votre histoire la on peut voir la police évacué les clients des alentours le ravisseur demande aux employées si il ont d'autre sorti dans leur magasin l'homme d'employé répond non il dit à tout le monde 'entrer mais avant il demande vider leur poche de le déposer à l'entrée même papa puis on entre il demande de baisser le rideau il demande au employée d'attacher les main et les pied la bouche des presque tout le monde sauf papa la femme enceinte et moi il à fouiller mes poches en dehors de ma montre mon stylo de ma chaîne il a voulu me la prendre je luis comprendre que je refus qui me prend ma chaîne je veut bien tout sauf ma chaîne c'est un cadeau d'une personne qui mes chères le ravisseur ne veut pas lâcher moi non plus plutôt mourir il à voulu me frapper papa à dit laissez lui ce n'est q'un enfant il peut rien contre vous il n'a pas les meme force que vous il me dit tu reste sage ou je t'attache comme les autre je pense il a quand meme un cœur cet imbécile je lui signe oui il me cri dessus je ne t'ai pas entendu je lui montre que j'ai pas de voix papa dit il vous dit il n'a pas de voix le ravisseur regarde la disposition il demande aux employée il y a t-il des caméra ou une autre pièce l'homme dit le camera sont au niveau des caisses il a un entrepôt étroit pour les livraisons il se dirige vers la caisse toujours en surveillant les otages papa à son regard amusée ce t imbécile est aussi méfiant que moi sauf que la je me suis fais avoir parce que j'étais pas concentrer il fouille la caisse il trouve un 38 chargée la ça corse les chose c'est plus un jeu il remplace le couteau par l'arme le l'homme qui travaille grimace à la vu de l'arme papa surpris de voir un arme charge prête à l'emploie le ravisseur dit vous deux déplacer l' étagère papa dit impossible avec ses livres après 30 min les étagères désigné il sont débarrasser forme une barrière il place tout le monde moi je suis toujours a sa disposition me met sur une chaise à cote de lui la femme enceinte à une chaise aussi mais devant il demande à l'employé de me m'apporter de quoi m'occuper je pense je n'aime pas être traiter comme un enfant mais vu que je suis coincé alors je ne peu que obéir j'ai pas le moyen de prendre contrôle vu que papa maîtrise la situation l'employé m'apporte des livres pour enfant un cahier de coloriage avec des feutre crayon de couleur du paquet de feuille dessin des gomettes des toute forme et _****_couleur puis il est attaché par le ravisseur et placé le ravisseur me regarde il me dit comment tu t'appelle le regard de papa me fais comprendre que j'ai pas intérêt à jouer les malin ou je vais regretter je signe Julian edogawa le ravisseur me regarde puis dit vous le detective vous comprenez les signe papa dit bien sur _**


	4. Chapter 4: nouveau école et amis

**_en est lundi aujourd'hui je vais à l'école primaire teitan c'est ma première journée la semaine dernière je suis rester en repos lundi mise en place de mon identité mardi j'ai été pris en otage par un homme dèsepereè j'ai reusit aider mercredi activité jeux d'enfant jeudi maman ma fais travailler mes talent vendredi passage obligatoire chez sensei araide ou j'ai eu droit examen complet sous la surveillance de papa qui ne pas de cadeaux et en plus je suis punis jusque nouvel ordre le week -end samedi j'ai intégré la notre nouvelle maison et hier papa et tonton m'ont enlever ma licence de détective je n'ai plus accès aux enquête et ce qui traîne autour voici la raison tonton à de soupçon sur moi par rapport mon comportement j'ai refuser de coopérer alors ils m'ont forcé à signé un contrat d'engagement qui me dit si au bout de trois rappel et il font disparaître shinichi si je respecte pas les règles établie pares avoir signé je suis rester dans ma chambre mon frère kaito il à essayé me remonter le morale il dit c'ètais à prévoir qui me fasse ce coup la je dit grand frère ne les laisse pas découvrir la vérité je le supporterai pas il me dit tu croit vaut mieux de leur dire s'il apprennent d'eux m^me tu aura droit à la totale je lui dit si il découvrent la vrai version je veut mourir il me dit je t'interdis parler comme ça j'ai répondu j'ai plus rien à perdre il me dit arrête d'etre négative tu n'a pas tout perdu je lui dit çi ma carrière ma vie ma meilleure amie mon corps et plus il dit oh tu ma moi Conan les parents la famille petit frère je t'ai dit je vais t'aider je n'est qu'une paroles je dit grand frère pourquoi je suis devenue cauchemar pourquoi moi maintenant je suis furieux contre mon père et mon oncle il me font vraiment obstacle a mon enquête la je suis en route pour l'école je ne suis pas d'humeur à y aller j'ai retrouver ma voix mes bleu et blessure sont vraiment guéris mes cotè ne sont plus aussi douloureux sont toujours en voix de guérison je suis interdit de sport j'arrive à marché normalement sans mes béquilles maman et moi en emmène mon frère Conan à la crèche du quartier il maman me dit d'attendre que papa ne soit plus en colère je dit maman est ce que je vais fais retour normal in jour maman me dit d'une voix rassurante mon ange tu sera retour normal il faut juste que tu soit patient et éviter de mettre ton papa en colère je dis je le déteste maman elle se met à mon niveau elle dit ne dis pas ça papa veut que ton bien te protéger il borné mais il t'aime tout ce qu'il veut c'est te savoir tu es en sécurité tout comme moi je dis tristement je que voulez mon bien moi j'ai l'impression d'etre quelqu'un d'autre je suis plus celui que j'étais depuis je fais ces changement je me sent tout nu et maintenant on ma pris ce qui me sentir qui les toujours vivant avec mes larme qui coulent de mes joue s maman j'ai peur de'avoir tuer mon vrai moi et laisser un garçon qui vis dans la peur je ne peut pas me défendre maman me serre dans bras elle me dit tu es toujours vivant tu l'es en Julian c'est normal que tu as peur ça prouve que tu es humain tu n'es pas parfais mais tu toujours mon shinichi quelle soit ta vie tu es mon fils que soit automne hiver et été jour nuit il faut que tu adapte à cette situation c'est pour ça que je suis revenue vivre au japon je veut que toi et moi en surmonte cette épreuve on sera plus fort que ton cauchemar tout les deux maman me fais la regarder droite dans ses yeux elle dit mon ange laisse pas ton cauchemar te faire perdre ta joie de vive garde toujours sourire gaie promet moi tu ne laisserais pas ton sourire tomber à l'envers je regarde maman je vois elle s'inquiète pour moi je peut jamais être fâché avec elle car après je me sent mal de la voir inquiète je dit je te promet maman elle m'embrasse le front elle me dit aller on efface ces figure triste pour aller à l'école et se f_****_aire des amis _****_ j'essuie mes larmes voila je suis réduit maintenant à cause de salaud j'ai perdu contrôle de mes émotion j'aime pas pleurer en publique et encore moins devant maman maman m'essuie le visage avec une lingette parfumé je regarde mon petit frère dans sa poussette il je dis maman pourquoi vous avez jamais dit Conan c'est mon frère au autre _****_maman_****_ m'embrasse le front elle me dit à cause de ce qui c'est passe quand tu étais petit je ne voulais pas que sa se reproduis avec ton petit frère tu te rappel ce que tu dois dire pour ta couverture je lui dit oui elle me dit pendant en reprend la route de l'école vérification je soupire je dis je m'appelle Julian Edogawa j'ai 6 je suis né le 4 juillet à Los Angeles maman est américaine elle s'appelle Fumiyo Edogawa papa s'appelais Toichii Edogawa il étais japonais il est mort le mois dernier dans un accident j'ai deux frère il s'appelle kai et Conan je viens de Los Angeles nous somme arrivé à la crèche on est accueillis par la directrice de la crèche après maman signé elle dépose Conan section bébé petit frère lui il se met à pleure il aime pas les étrangers d'habitude il reste avec papa mais papa à dit il est inscrit Conan à la crèche il ne sera pas la pour veiller sur lui maman à un nouveau travaille je regarde ma montre je vois que vais être en retard j'appelle maman qui ne veut pas laisser mon frère maman n'aime pas quand est triste mon frère m'appelle je lui fais ce kaito me fait il arrête de pleure je lui sourit et lui donne sa sucette pour attirer son attention je fais un de ses jouet chanter ça marche il va à 4 patte j'ai profiter pour tire maman vers la sortie quand on est loin maman me dit comment as tu fais je dis kaito me ce coup à chaque fois je suis triste maman m'embrasse la joue je rougis j'aime quand elle m'embrasse en public je dis maman tu as dit tu va travailler dans quoi maman me souris elle me dit tu va voir nous somme à l'école ce qui me rend nerveux c'est ma deuxième rentré dans l'école jamais été séparer de ran et la commère Suzuki jusque maintenant je fais demi tour quand maman ma attraper la main elle me dit ou tu va c'est de l'autre sens l'école je dis je veut pas y aller j'entend une voix que je reconnais en mille qui me dit je me doutais tu ferais ça je blêmis je regarde c'est papa papa dit vous êtes en retard maman dit ah tais toi tu n'avais qu a pas prendre la voiture un élève court papa l'interpelle l'enfant dit gomen sensei kudo papa lui dit retourne en classe que je te vois pas traîner l'élève dit oui sensei kudo dans maman m'embrasse la joue me dit soit sage avec ta maîtresse mon ange je te laisse avec le directeur je t'aime je pense Mr le directeur me dit pas que mes parents travaille ici la c'est la honte papa se met à mon niveau il me dit de ton ferme ne t'avise pas à sécher l'école ou tu entendra parler à la maison je croise les bras pourquoi ici il me dit l'ancien directeur est un de mes amis il devais partir à la retraite et cherchais un remplaçant je dis papa tu il me signe de me taire il dit ici je suis sensei kudo papa c'est en privée il range mes cheveux c'est quoi cette coiffure en dirais ton frère je dis c'est grand frère qui ma coiffer et moi j'aime bien en parlera de ça plus tard allons y tu es en CP B ta maîtresse c'est Mlle Sumiko Kobayashi les règles de lècole sont les meme la politesse respect les horaire d'ouverture et de fermeture bien entendu tu mange à la cantine après l'école tu rentre avec tes cousines chez agasa tu n'es pas autorisé a sortir seul personne avec qui tu es autorisé à sortir on frère agasa tes cousins ton oncle et tes tantes et maman s je lève le yeux en l'air je vous jure déjà que je me retrouve à l'école primaire et en plus je suis limite pas droit faire ci pas droit faire ça je dit oto je veut dire sensei kudo je connais les règles d'ailleurs je suis pas bébé papa me dis autre chose reste sur tes garde ne reste pas seul que soit école ou ailleurs y a des personne dangereuse pour les enfants en ce moment je dis comme qui il me dit tueur en série pédophile tu fais parti des cible potentiel je palis je pense je comprend pourquoi ils sont tout parano et pourquoi maman à insister pour m'emmener aller l'école ce matin avec ce type de personne je ferais pas le poids contre ce sale type papa Julian kun je voit _****_il est devant je cours pour le rattraper il c'est arrêter papa refléter ses lunette je pense aie j'ai fait une bêtise il me regard je te dit quoi hier je dis gomen sensei kudo je pense ça me fais tout drôle de appeler mon père sensei papa me signe de l'avertissement il repris le chemin de ma classe je le suis nerveusement avec papa comme directeur j'ai pas internet à me faire remarquer on est arriver devant ma classe papa me dit qu'est qui m'inquiète je soupire je rien je pensait il me dit arrête pense tu vas faire une amnevisme avant l'heure je boudent déjà je suis humilié à retour ici et en plus j'ai toi avec humour pas drôle ici papa il a un regard amusée il frappe il me dit au moins tu tiendra a KO la maîtresse ouvre et conichiwa sacho conichiwa bouya tu dois être Julian kun je signe de tête oui papa dit très bien je vous votre élève ma maîtresse me propose sa main je le prend et nous rentrons dans la classe la maîtresse interpelle la classe qui stoppent le chahut se remet en ordre la maîtresse dit les enfants nous accueillons un nouveau camarde vous allez lui souhaitez la bienvenue elle me regarde et me dit présente toi je regarde la classe j'ai remarquer les trio j pense génial les trio collant sont dans ma classe je soupire je dit avec mon accent anglais américain je suis Julian Edogawa j'ai 6 je viens de Los -Angeles je suis japonnais et américain j'aime le foot les enfants me souhaite une bienvenue dans leur classe la maîtresse me montre place au fond prêt la fenêtre fond extérieur je m'installe _**


End file.
